Never Ending Life and the philospher's stone
by Lefie
Summary: Time travel:"Draco, we have given you this chance, will you keep your side of the bargain?" Draco stared at her with tourtured eye's. "Yes, I will." DM/HP pls Review REVISED!VERSION
1. Chapter 1

Author: okay so this is just the prologue redone by mya but trust there is more on the way and I hope you enjoy this timefic I decided to throw out there

**slash ,slight fluff, it gets more adult as we go on starts k+ to about M at the end of it**

* * *

**I have flown alone among dead skies**

**I have kissed soured lips**

**And have tasted death.**

**Can anyone forgive me**

**For this**

**Forgive thee shall I**

**Once you have**

**Paid the devils price**

**~~~ lethie**

* * *

The sky was an ominous gray as if god himself wanted to obstruct the view of the destruction and death below.

Bodies lied strewn across the ground, blood spilt made it slippery to walk on.

You could not walk a step without falling over a body…or two.

In the mist of this torn battlefield stood a familiar blond haired man.

"Man" was appropriate word because long ago he had ceased to be a child. He had betrayed everyone and had taken the mark with pride, the follies of a child.

Draco Malfoy stood listening to the wailing in the background as people found bodies of their loved ones.

Draco turned and faced the foul wind filled with the smell of dead, he felt it brush across his cheeks, was it the angel of death trying to take him away? He walked through the macabre scene, letting no emotion show on his pale face.

When he came upon an innocent little girl her eyes wide in fright, He noticed off handedly they where bright blue. He knelt to get a closer look; she must have been out playing when the fight began.

He brushed his hands over her eyes to close them, noticing the trembling of his hands he pulled them to his chest.

Leaning forwards he picked the little girl up and walked around looking for some one who resembled her even in the slightest.

Subconsciously he knew the girl in his arms was dead, but he had a deep need to put her with her family he felt it would give him a haven from the madness bleeding into his mind.

When he found another body some way's away he assumed it to be the mother laying face down in her blood. She had her back sliced open most likely from his godfather's favorites curse.

He laid the girl down by her mother, he arranged the mother's arms so they where hugging the girl to her as if both of them where just taking nap.

Turning away Draco walked towards the forest when he began to cry. He had finally cracked; he felt his mind feeling with haze of red. When a well known green curse hit from behind, causing him to fall forward.

Blue eyes filled with bitterness gleamed with triumph as Draco fell. What they did not realize was that Draco's lips where not grimaced at the shock of death but wore a simple smile of welcome. No satisfaction from this killing, none what so ever when the victim gained freedom from death. With this sense of peace Draco Malfoy fell into an endless darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Author:I wanted this to be more heavy with the darkness so you could understand how terrible was/is in the world draco came from light had becomed tarnished and darkness has become evil it is chaos no longer war.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: hey hey I have thrown down the gauntlet so please read and review and tell how bad and great it is chapter 3 tomorrow. **

**This is the new one redone hahahehe **

**Disclaimer: The character belongs to J.K. Rowling and thats all ignore the plot bunny that keeps giving me the eye.**

* * *

**They are their beyond the void, **

**Watching us and judging us, **

**No death not written,**

**No love not given,**

**Just turn around,**

**And in the dark corner, **

**You might see them, **

**~ Lefie**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Draco awakened to darkness and all he felt was a silent peace.

Most believed you entered a fiery hell or beautiful pasture full of flowers in heaven.

If one had asked Draco he would likely have told you, he belonged in hell.

A voice jerked Draco from his meandering thoughts.

"Draconian Lucias Malfoy, are you a killer?"

Draco hesitated to answer."Does your silence mean yes?"

"No... No I am not a killer."Draco believed this answer sufficient, however the voice did not.

"Your words and actions say different."

Draco was then filled with cries of people who had been hurt by him.

"YOU ARE A MURDERER!"

"MOM… MOM WHERE ARE YOU?"

"DAD I WANT TO GO HOOME, DAADDYY!"

Draco held his head as he felt pain coursing though it, at each shouted scream and plea.

"Please... stops...stop ...STOP IT!"

The voices stopped.

"If we believed you deserved a second chance to live and change the world, would you take it?"

Draco was confused, why did it sound as if they where offering him a chance to fix …everything.

"What do you mean a chance?"

"Are you guilty in this war, Draco?"

He did not even have to think to respond to this inquired question."Yes I Am."

"If we gave you a chance, would you change the outcome of this world?"

Draco did not even hesitate in answering.

"Yes."

If he could change himself and everything that had led to the war he would.

They began to throw question after question from, forcing him to relive some of the most painful moments in his life.

The questions where beginning to anger him.

This voice or creature was judging him. His angered thoughts where abruptly interrupted.

"_You_ say you would change... but you have then admitted to being guilty of the hatred that caused this very _war_." Draco hated this voice, it told nothing but the truth."Yes I have hated but is it not in my nature to hate,"To err is human."

Silence met that remark.

"Why don't you give this chance to Potter, he's the bloody noble Gryffindor and I, nothing but the lowly snake."

Draco waited for an answer.

"We could give this to him yes, but this Potter of this world does not have the cunning to bring this mission to fruition.

"Dark and Light practitioners of magic could work to together to defeat evil. But in the end evil created a gap between wizards because of the specific practices of magic, it blurred the meaning of dark and light while good tried to make dark see light it instead began too oppress dark. The only way to fix it _is_ for both sides to join under the same power."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Voldemort will have to be returned to the form of a child at his defeat."

"What ..."Draco was interrupted "Your mission is to go back and give help to the good side of war and when the time comes for Voldemort's defeat you will become his vessel... Do you agree?"

His first reaction would have been to say yes, but he did not fully understand.

"I did not understand the term vessel .., what do you mean?"

"You will carry him as the mother."

Draco could not breathe.

To be the mother of the dark lord was he the only one who thought that idea preposterous.

"I am man and why must he live, he has done so many horrible things to…well, everyone."

The voice responded quietly with force.

"We can make you a women and Tom riddle will lead the world into a reawakening of all the magic's from dark to light even old magic's that have been pushed aside, his re-birth will begin a renaissance of the wizarding world. Will you carry the future?"

Draco thought hard about it, he was about to say no. when the thought of the little girl and dead mother came to his mind he then remembered the expression of hatred on his fathers face.

The dead body of Snape stabbed right into his heart, forcing him to choose. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Author: HEY Git review pls (bows) it would be a nice thing to do (hides knife) thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: hey hey hey this the 3rd already you people must thanks my reviewer (bows) now on with the story (disclaimer in the front)**

_

* * *

_

**Friend ship for you**

**Friendship for me**

**Lets all be happy**

**Eternally **

**Until friend ship becomes the only craving left**

**~lefie**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

~be creative ~

* * *

Draco felt pain enter his body and cried out. "We will give you the blessing of fate." Draco felt as if his body was about to snap in half, and he could feel the changes to his body, bones where twisting and forced into many directions. Flashes of memories flash past Draco's eyes, being forced into his brain like an index file.

Each image brought more knowledge it finally dawned on him that this was the knowledge of everything that went wrong and what could go wrong, Draco finally passed out from the pain.

Draco awakened to the birds chirping outside of his window he rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head to block out the noise.  
Then it occurred to him what happened and with that realization he jerked up and ran into the bathroom and look at his body, it still looked male to him he sighed, until he saw something shinny around his neck. He pulled it over his head as soon as the necklace was no longer touching him. He became a she, his knees going weak Draco fell to the grown and simply stared at himself before it dawned on him, that he actually had a chance to change everything for the better.

Getting up Draco ran into his room looking for the calendar. Noticing it on the wall, he knew

He was going to diagon alley today. Throwing the chain back on, he called his elf dobby  
with a snap the odd elf appeared before him trembling with fear "What is it t...That dobby can do for little master?"

"Dobby get me a set of clothes and tell me where are my parents right now?"

Dobby ran to do his masters bidding and responded

"Master and mistress wait for little master to wake up in solar."

Draco nodded at this and quickly put on his clothes and slicked his hair back.

He hated the stuff but it had to be done so no one noticed the difference in his behavior too soon.  
Running he went to meet his mother and father in the solar, calming down before entering Draco walked in.

His mother looked like the ice queen as always she hugged him and Draco took a step back and nodded to his father.

His father looked him up and down then narrowed his eyes.

"You look acceptable ... Let's be off" Draco had never liked the scanning his father would give him it, had always made him feel lacking and pathetic some how. Shaking the emotion off Draco joined father in the fire place.

His father shouted "diagon alley "and they where off.  
Once they had stepped out of the fire his father flicked his wand to get rid of the soot and turned to Draco

"You will get your supplies with this."He threw a bag of galleons to Draco. "I will be back in time to go with to get your wand.  
Draco nodded and watched his father walk off, smirking he headed to flourish and blots.

First he got everything on the school list then he went looking for books for students who where muggleborns, and he discovered a history of the wizarding and customs book, pleased with his purchased he had the cashier put it in a separate bag from his school supplies.

"That will be 10 galleons and thank you for your purchase."Swiftly Draco walked to madam malkins to have his first meeting with Harry potter.

He was standing taking the pinching of needles with grace when he heard the door open. There stood Harry Potter in his oversized and round spectacle glory. Draco felt a weird feeling of relief course through him as he watched from the corner of his eyes. As harry was positioned next to him for his fitting. After some quiet thinking, Draco finally began talking turning towards Harry.  
"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

The boy turned to him his eyes widening. "Harry potter", Draco nodded "Cool, so is it your first time here in the magical world?"

Harry eyes widened again, he tilted his head with curiosity in his eyes. "How can you tell?"

"You look a little nervous. but don't worry I am nervous too about going to school."

Harry looked at him and asked "you're going to Hogwarts?"

"Yea it' suppose to be the best and plus my family has been going for generations."

Harry nodded to this "Hey maybe I can help you out, you know, to learn more about the wizarding world. My dad made me study forever about it, here." Draco jumped down ignoring Madame Malkings squawks and got the books out of the bag walking back over to Harry he handed him the books. "Here, you can borrow these and when you're done send a note to me through your owl and I will send some one to pick them up." Harry reluctantly took the books "But my relative's don't appreciate magic and I don't want you to get into trouble."

Draco smiled "Don't worry, whoever I send won't be noticed, trust me."

Eventually they both said their goodbyes, Harry going his way and Draco meeting his father at the wand shop.

Draco that afternoon called dobby to him "What can dobby be doing for great sir?" Draco turns to dobby with two letters."Dobby I need you to listen closely." "Dobby will listen sir."

"I need you to keep this a secret from every one else in the house. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes dobby can do that malfoy sir." "Okay, dobby I need you to deliver this letter to uncle Sev and tell him it is from my father in need of potions for fixing an abused child with hindered growth and to give nutrients to the body that have been neglected, okay."

Dobby nodded taking the letter. "Now this other letter goes to Harry potter."

Dobby eyes widened "Take this to him and I'll also need you to take three meals a day to him everyday till the summer ends. You will have to send meals with the potion mixed in them or else he won't take it otherwise. And you will do this every summer until his 7th year. You understand?"

Dobby nodded "Then be off with you "dobby disappeared with a snap.

Harry was lugging himself up the stairs after a day filled with chores. Shutting the door behind him, he laid down closing his eyes he hoped he could sleep forever. He awoke to a sharp snap, looking up Harry jerked all the way up, when he the strange creature in his room.

"Who are you?"Dobby frantically responded "ooh dobby has scared Mister Harry Potter sir, he has come with letters from Harry sir's friend?"Harry eyes widened he was mildly shocked, Taking the letter from he small creatures hands he began to read it out loude.

_Dear Harry potter_

_I told you it would be okay.  
This is the person who will send our letters back in forth be careful he is a little bit sensitive._

_I hope you won't find me presumptuous but I feel we can become great pals this year. _

_Do not forget to study your potions books ahead of time and if you don't have one you can borrow mind my uncle is the professor and he hates dunder heads. _

Harry felt indignant at that comment.

_But then again he doesn't like me much either hmm, what ever write me back as soon as you can._

_D.M._

Harry scribbled a quick thank you note and a request to borrow the potions text and sent it off with the elf.

When Harry was done he smelled something, looking down he saw on the floor a dish of roasted chicken and gravy with mash potatoes and veggies and beside it a glass of pumpkin juice walking closer to it he saw there was a note laying on the side.

_"Eat it ~D.M"_

And Harry dug in and wondered about the warm feeling he felt flowing threw his heart.

The rest of the summer Harry would get a letter and three meals a day he felt secure and happy but he noticed his body growing thinking nothing of it he waited for the school year to start.

**

* * *

**

**Author: awwe it's over well I guess we have to wait for the next chappy hope to see you there (sayoooo nara ) oh and check**

**out my forum it be nice even stop by to say hello.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : here is chapter 4 "shoo" was going to let my muse escape but instead I kidnapped her **"LET ME GO UR insane"** (smiles)**

**yes yes I am ... anyway enjoy and review understand feed me love or hate but review my lovely darlings.  
**

**

* * *

****Darkness came and blinked out the pain**

**Light came and showed me all my scars**

**Reality held no magic **

**In the end I preferred to be blind.**

**~~ lefie**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

ENJOY~~~

Harry sat in the back of his uncle's car feeling anxious biting his lips he went over everything he had been reading.

Finally the car stopped opening the door he went around the back to pull out his trunk. His uncle Vernon poked his head outside the window "Boy, don't forget your ruddy owl." Muttering under his breath about freaks and the like he pulled off.

Harry saw a cart he could put his things on sighing, he put his things on the cart and went to fine his station.

Harry looked for the sign when he saw a guard he walked up to him. Harry cleared asked him if he knew where 9 and ¾ could be found "You think your funny don't ya there is no such thing "handing the ticket back to Harry he walked off grumbling under his breathe.

Slightly loss Harry looked around for someone to help him when he heard a women say muggles he fallowed her.

She stopped before a barrier and he realized the other's with her must be her kids, they all had the same red hair. Leaving his cart behind he walked up to her "Ms, do you know how to get through, to 9 and ¾'s"she looked him up and down then her eyes opened in recognition "Oh dear, you just watch Percy. You will just walk or rather run through the barrier, it's all quite simple." in example her son

(He guessed) ran through the barrier. Carriage and all, nodding Harry went after the twins. When he wound up on the other side, he took a look around smiling he headed to the train with new hope Harry had finally gotten on the train he started looking for a compartment. When he came a certain some one he knew inside, though they where asleep quietly he went in and sat down .

* * *

Draco mentally rolled his eyes as his father preached to him the pureblood rules.  
As far as he was concerned muggle or pureblood if both where hit with an Arvada kedavra they would both die? "Draco you are the only heir to the malfoy family"… "_Only because you're no good in bed_" …

That means you will be held to a higher standard then anyone else."  
Draco nodded his head showing he understood."You will not associate with mud bloods, or blood traitors. You will find Harry Potter and befriend him understood."

"Yes, father understood." Lucius nodding in satisfaction "Good, then let's be off ". Once they arrived Draco said his goodbyes and bordered the train.

Looking for Harry he decided to just wait in the original compartment Harry had chosen in the previous line. As he waited him, he pulled out the diary with all the corrections added and erased as needed. This year would not been the exact same as he remembered it.

When felt himself start nodding off he put the diary away, allowing himself to just fall asleep.

Draco woke up and look over only to see Harry reading. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long only 5 minutes since I have gotten here…so when did you…"

Harry was interrupted when the door to their compartment opened, to admit red headed boy.

"Is it okay for me to come in the others are full?" Harry nodded and welcomed the boy in. He introduces himself

"I 'm Ronald Weasly but I prefer Ron and you?" Draco points to himself "I'm Draco Malfoy and he's Harry potter."

Ron eyes open wide at Harry's name weakly he asked "Blimey you're the boy who lived."

Hesitantly he asks Harry if he can see the mark. "That is wicked!"

Ron turns to Draco though with confusion on his face "What are you doing with a Malfoy, my dad tells me their just a bunch of dark wizards and that your father was a death eater." Harry took affront to what Ron said, but before he could loose his temper. Draco stopped him, "Ron I would appreciate it if you would not say stuff like that. First of all there is no such thing as dark or light magic...

Sighing when he saw Ron's look of confusion he reiterated. "All magic can hurt or heal people dark magic is the magic that actually needs apart of you to do it while light magic stems more often from positive emotions but honestly there is only magic and evil. Evil can take anything and twist it into something dark. "He after that had to lightly correct every challenge Ron thought up against dark magic."Ron, the slytherin house is not evil it is the people who make the decision to be evil or good, it is not the house you get sorted into that makes you evil. No one is possessed you make your own decision your self so just because the majority decided to join you-know-who it does not mean everyone in that house is evil." Ron looked at him and finally nodded and said to himself out loud.

"Dark magic is just apart of light the only thing that makes any magic evil is how a person chooses to use the light and dark magic humans are evil not magic ." They all nodded and Harry was just happy no one had gotten into a big fight.

There door opened and a girl with bushy hair and sharp eyes looked in, behind her stood a chubby boy who held a toad...  
"Hello, we could not find a place to sit is it okay if we squeeze in here."

When the group nodded "Thank you we appreciate it my name's Hermione Granger." Pointing to the boy behind her "And this is Neville long bottom." Draco suddenly stood up everyone looked at him oddly.

"What, we need to change into our uniforms."They stood up and nodded and Hermione left to change in the girl's bathroom.

After they had gotten off the train they all saw Hagrid "All first years to the boats "Harry figured he would say hi later he got into the boat with Neville, Draco, and Ron.

When he saw the lit towers it sent a great wave of happiness threw his heart, he could not wait to start school.

Draco wasn't feeling the same positive emotion all he could see was a broken, smoking shell Hogwarts used to be, after its fall the last symbol of hope destroyed and the body of so many students on the ground.

Closing his eyes away from the picture, he felt even more determination rise in him to fix everything.

**

* * *

**

**Aurthor : yaaay (throws confetti ) it is over the nest one will be one chapter and a half be seeing yall later and just so you know REVieWS make me work harder chou chou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Love you my fans 4 of you have actually reviewed and I praise you (bows bows bows) thank you for being patient**

_You're just trying to get them to give over their souls...__**. Hush you (grabs muse and wraps he head to toe in tape) phew sense thats over continue to disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: No jk rowling i don't own your characters but in some time people will be writing disclaimers to my stories.**_

* * *

**Your mind is affected by surroundings**

**Your soul a boundless free thinker**

**Between the two who is you true master.**

**~~ lefie**

* * *

Chapter 5

They stood before the large entrance of Hogwarts waiting to be let in and Draco was getting impatient. When the doors finally flew open there stood a stern faced witch with a high tied bun. Looking down on the first years Minerva sighed, when she saw they where all accounted for, she gestured them towards the door "fallow me and stay in line" turning she walked inside.

The first years looked around nervously among themselves before Draco rolled his eyes and fallowed her.

The others fallowed his example they all walked into the great sized hallway , stopping in front of the doors leading to the great hall.

"Stay in here and wait till I come back out to get you" and with that Minerva went to make sure was prepared.

The group of students waited until the doors opened once more and McGonagall led them to line up in front of the stool.

Draco was not surprised by the old hat, he hoped he had convinced Harry to let the hat choose for him and not the other way around. Draco was jolted when he heard his name called

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco walked to the stool and took his sit when the hat was place upon his head. A well known, scratchy voice invaded his ears.

"Ooh a malfoy where should I put you. Interesting, you're not only a Malfoy, but one from the future."

Draco inwardly cringed

"You will not tell anyone about me or they will be sorting by hair color."

The hat jerked at the threat.

"You dare threaten me."  
"Oh I dare after what I went through I dare anything these days."

"Hmm… I will ignore the threat and get on with the sorting you will be a SLYTHERIN!"

Draco took the hat off his head and sat at the end of the table instead of sitting next to the Goyle and Crabe.

Next was Harry he sat on the stool and the hat was plopped on his head.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter, hello."

"Hello, sir."

"Ooh, your polite one I know where to send you, the first time you succeeded but a little to late."

"Huh."

"Yes, he will need your help that's why you will be a SLYTHERIN."

The entire great hall went into silence no one moved as Harry got up from the stool and went to sit at the slytherin table.

The slytherins where looking at him as if he was a new puzzle to solve.

McGonagall cleared her throat and finally called Ronald Weasely who eagerly jumped on the stool smiling with a slight smugness with assurance he would be going to Gryffindor.  
"Ronald weasly, the 6th weasly child to be sorted here in Hogwarts. Hmm, I think there needs to be a change."

"What, put me in Gryffindor where I belong?"

"I'm sorry mister Weasly, but what you need is not the lion's bravery you and mister potter have that already. What you need is cunning and to developed your strategist skills."

"NO!"

"Yes, mister Weasly you will be going to SlYTHERIN."

Ron cringed noticing the looks he was getting from his brother's even Percy looked shocked.  
He shuffled in shock off the stool to sit in front of Draco and Harry.

Draco eyebrows rose in slight shock and then realized what the hat had done. "Ron." Ron looked up at him.

"What?" "I think this is your chance to break out of your brothers shadows and become strong on your own."  
Ron nodded to this then his eyes widened. "You think so, turning to Harry… Harry,you too?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, Ron put your mind to it and you can do it." When the sorting was done and Dumbledore had made his speech. Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table and Neville and Hermione where shyly waving to him and he waved back smiling slightly.

Harry turned his gaze to the teachers table looking at each one till he came upon a black gaze.  
"Ouch." hissing Harry rubbed his forehead in pain. Draco turns to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing just my scar hurts..." rubbing the pain faded."Oh it stopped." Draco looked at him with worry.

"Draco, I'm fine it stopped." Draco nodded and continued his talk even though in the back of his mind he was aware everything was going according to plan.

**

* * *

**

**Okay okay you are all wondering why is this chapter not longer key word "college"it conviently gets in the way of muse and gave papers to do.**

**But I was not going to write a "authos note "to you all I hate those if you have time to send it you could write chapter and up load it all in the time you are writing**

**And rereading you exscuse and I will never do this to my readers if I have any.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: MY friends I meant it I give chapters not drawn out author notes okay sense I could not give you guys the double whammy chapter I decided earlier at least two to three chapters ahead so you guys don't feel cheated (throws confetti and waves earthling flag) no my poetry if you want to read more of that hit me up on dark poetry by the name of lethie.**

_OOH now she wants to be kind and nice BUT NOT WHEN SOMEONE WANTS TO BE LET GO. LET. ME. GO _**(turning lefie jumps her mused and pulls out duck tape and super glue*wham* *bang* *SLAM*) phew thats took alot (bowing) pls enjoy the story (sips tea calmly)**

**Dislaimer : MY GOD PEOPLE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I MEAN JEEZE NO MONEY ME POOR. (Sighs ans shruggs) they (waving to mass of characters) to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Light and dark belong as one**

**Worship the sun king**

**Kowtow to the shadow behind him**

**ying and yang with out one the**

**Other shall break**

~~ lefie

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. yaay**

Chapter 6

Snape quickly marched down the hallway, his thoughts turning over and over in his head.

"How could a potter possibly be in slytherin?"

Coming to the painting of a hag he spit out the password and entered the slytherin common room.

Harry could feel the stares of the other slytherins boring into his back, quite uncomfortable that.

He tried to ignore them of course but finally one of them seemed to gain courage to speak to him.

"Oy, what's the boy-who-lived doing in the snake pit." the boy looked him up and down in disgust.

"If you ask me you should go and get re-sorted you don't belong here" He ended that with a sneer.

Harry was not going to react till Ron opened his mouth.

"His has every right to be here you slimy snake."

The boy would have responded had the prefect not interrupted.

"Nott, save it for later our head of house is here."

Harry looked up only to meet black eyes of a swallow looking men with lanky greasy hair and hawk like nose.

The men seemed to know him from the recognition Harry could see in his eyes.

Snape turned his gaze away from the boy and began his yearly speech.

"You are all here and you all have been sorted into a house of ill repute" pausing he looked at the first years. "You may even have heard that this house only produces dark wizards in abundance and that our own dear, dear dark lord was placed into this house."

He turned at the gasp from Ron and stared him down "Whether this be lie or truth, we are a house of ambition and cunning. I will not tolerate the word mud blood said out loud, here. You will respect every house even if you despise their ideology. The Gryffindors' are our army, and the Hufflepuffs our wives (or husbands), and the Ravenclaws are our doctors and lawyers" he paused and watched students take in this revelation.

"But we are snakes, we are the politicians the men and women with the money to make the country prosper or fall. We are the unending shadows to the ever bright light. Does make you evil and twisted? Will you become a murderer, a killer? No."

"No, you are cunning and ambition personified, you are what Salazar Slytherin wanted you to be"

He turned and looked at the one portrait that had never moved Sense it's subject had disappeared, a depiction of Salazar himself.

"Therefore you will make alliances with other houses form connections and network the entire system of Hogwarts. You will not show any animosity out side of this common room. Any discrepancies will be dealt with within the house. Outside of it we are a united front."

Turning to the students to see if they understood, he was relieved when he saw their nods.

"You will all be scheduled to have a medical examination when called to the infirmary, good night."

He turned and left, Harry and Ron felt shocked at the speech for one it had been an eye opener.

Ron felt as if something new had taken root inside of him, he could also understand how you-know-who had become such a big threat in such little time. Harry had never thought of himself as a very cunning person but he guessed if the hat had placed in such a house he could live with it.

Draco noticed the slack looks on both the boy's faces and decided to knock them both in the back of the head when he noticed the crowd moving towards their dorms. "Ouch" "hey" They both gave Draco a poisonous look "they're leaving us behind."

Comprehension dawned on their face and then all three raced to catch up to the prefect. After finding all their things, they all got ready for bead. Lying in his bead, Harry thought about all the things that had happened to him sense his 11th birthday sighing Harry fell out to Ron's incessant snoring.

A figure stepped out of the portrait hole and ran to a hunchback witch statue traveling quickly the shadow cleared the passage and ran to the apperating spot and with swift crack disappeared. Appearing in front of a majestic house the figure walked to the door after knocking the figure waited for someone to answer.

The door was opened by a maid, who was reluctant to allow him all the way. "Who may I ask is calling…" slightly pausing the maid looked the figure up and down "For mistress rain?"

The figure pulled his hood down showing blonde hair and silver eyes. "Tell her it's a Malfoy."

**

* * *

**

**Author: I enjoy the reviews even corrections and kittenonabroomstick you are a godsend. anyway I am not a crazed author that well bite back if you call my story stupid I mean it is your opinion and I did take the time out of your day to read my story . I mean tell me what you think and you shall receive now if you might check out the beggining of my other story . it is on woord to chapter 5 on fanfic it is chapter one (depressed in a corner) no one ever reviewed (pouting). if I get enough votes I will continue it if not I will delete it . **

**Have a peaceful day and prosper. say~oo~nara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: here here here it is my lovey's (preening) you all left me a review I am soo gracious here (grabbind a million dollars throws it into the crowd) here you go money for being awsome and ....**_ OH SURE GIVE THEM MONEY THEIR THE ONES SQUEEZING STORIES OUT OF THAT LITTLE THING YOU CALL A SKU... (**sweetly author stuffs dollars down muses throat) oh you**_**r turning red interesting. (tuning back to audience and bows) thank you and pls enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:this is the last time I will tell you these characters (waves at large crowd) do not belong to me they are J.K. rowlings except mistress rain.**

* * *

Time has passed

families have been lost

alliances broken

take a step back

and re tie you lost bond

~ lefie

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Chapter 7

The maid escorted him to a solarium. It was decorated in reds and gold's making Draco's inner slytherin shudder.

She said, "I will inform my mistress you are here" she closed the door and walked up to the second level of the house.  
Coming to an ornate door the maid entered.

A women in a black gown sat by the door her skin glowed pale in the moonlight but her eyes showed the legacy of the dark magic in the Delgado family.

Here eye's where an empty black color.

Her golden hair was wrapped tightly in an elegant coiffure.  
Turning she laid her book on the desk beside her. "What is it Marie?" she inquired.

he maid bowed "there is a Mr. Malfoy downstairs in the solarium.  
Who has come to speak with you Mistress?"

Rain was taken aback, of course her face showed no reaction.

The relationship with the Malfoy's had ended years ago when Abraxas Malfoy had demanded of her father to join with the up and coming Dark lord.

Though her family had been considered dark, they where in essence scholars.

Purebloods, maybe but they knew that a rebellion on the scale Abarxus had talked about would destroy and put in harm all they believe in and who they where. So her father rejected Abraxus and Abraxus cut lines with her father.

She wanted to meet the one who wanted to rebuild the broken alliance. "I will be down to meet him, thanking you Marie."  
the maid bowed and left Rain walked out of the room to meet this interesting Malfoy.

Draco looked around the solar aim taking in the heavy drapes and ornate seats he walked over to one and sat down.  
He hoped this would work out.  
He had not had much luck at first in finding the Delgado family plot when searching for it on a map but he had found the address in his grandfather's diary.

Deep in thought Draco jumped when the door opened to allow in women for a minute Draco was in shock.

The women were gorgeous but her eye's where black her hair shined gold in the light.  
Coughing Draco tried to regain his thought meanwhile the women had walked over to one of the seats and sat down.

Before he could regain himself the women spoke.  
"A Malfoy has come to the Delgado house" she smirked "makes me wonder what this Malfoy wants."

Draco quickly sat up straight "My grandfather broke the alliance between the two families and my father has fallowed his example."  
Draco shifted in the chair feeling her gaze bore into him.

"I want to rebuild our alliance and ask for you to take up the possession of teacher at Hogwarts when it becomes open at the end of the year"

he leaned back after saying what he needed.

She stood up and walked over to a cabinet opening it she pulled out a decanter of sherry pouring herself a glass stood up and walked over  
to a cabinet opening it she pulled out a decanter of sherry pouring herself a glass she sipped it contemplatively.

Draco continued to try to convince her "You would not regret it. The school has become complacent they no longer teach us the different braches of magic or give us a true understanding of it. If you where to take the Defense against the Dark Arts possession you could make them understand."

Rain thought about this as she sipped sherry. She had studied in every branch of magic extensively .

She smiled, she had been expected to. The Delgado family prided themselves on their knowledge.

Turning after she placed her glass down her cleared her throat.  
Looking at he boy before her she could sense his magic it had been altered she wondered why.

"I believe I can allow the alliance to be rebuild and I will take the possession at this Hogwarts school but , I want to know one thing ."  
walked and stood in front of Draco picking up his hand she smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"Why are you hiding the fact you're a girl."  
she smirked at the shock on Draco's face and the medallion that hid his girly looks glinted ominously in the light.

Harry awoke when he heard Ron grumbling about waking up early jumping out of bed Harry passed Draco who seemed to be in deep thought.

Going through his morning ritual of cleaning. He walked out the bathroom and proceeded to put on his clothes.  
Before he could leave Draco grabbed him "you are not leaving with that hair."

Harry fell down on his bed "why not?"  
Draco grabbed his brush and comb "because it is one thing to style it messy, but to wake up with bed head" Draco shook his head in disgust.  
Harry felt slightly awkward sense no one had ever done this for him before.

It felt good he eventually relaxed into it.  
"There done" Draco smiled at his creation turning he said "let's go if you want breakfast."

Harry grabbed his bag and ran after Ron and Draco to the great hall.

* * *

**Author: OMG whats happened draco was caught or was he *winks* well my little reviewers I am reading your letters. (reading letter desk with scattered candy wrappers.) hmm **

**Ms. **red-headed psychopaths wanted

**IF you would like to be my beta that would be cool.**

**I also thankyou for your input it is never not welcomed.**

dragonlilly1993

**you are awesome your enthusiasm makes me want to right more and decided to write you this thanks you note.**

**AND TO ALL YOU OTHERS OUT THERE THANK YOU ALL FOR READING LIKE I SAID I WOULD DELIVER MORE UPDATES TO COMPENSATE FOR THE LONG CHAPTER I PROMISED I HATE AUTHOR NOTES AND WE BOTH KNOW THOSE PEOPLE WO END GREAT STORIES SHOULD HAVE SOMEONE ELSE ADOPT THEM OR GO AHEAD AND SAY IT'S OVER NOT HIATUS IT AND NEVER FINISH IT ANNOYING. ANYWAY PLSS CHECK OUT MY LOST INNOCENT STORY AND TELL IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT OR CONTINUE EITHER WAY IT WILL BE DONE.**

**SAYO-NARAAA-  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:Eeeeek I have a beta now "yaaaay" (thows confetti) I know , I know your all probably wondering why this took a while okay Ihad been looking for someone who could see the mistakes tat I im ,y glory could not catch **_"OF COURSE YOUR COULD NOT CTAHC THEM YOUR NOTHING BUT AN IDIOT HELLOO ANYONE OUT HERE HELP MEE HEELP ME.E..E *UK* _**(GRABS RANDOMAPPLE AND SHOVES IT DOWN MUSES THROAT) you must be hungry here it eat. (turning awat as muse tries to take it out. So I want to thanks my beta for her work it was easy to understand and I loved it . pls share your all knowing beta-ism with me (bows) *coughs* okay own with the story**

**Dislclaimer: No sir I do not own harry potter *sniffle* waaaagh but I wanna, borrowed potion speech **

**OKAY MY FANS EAT UP  
**

* * *

**surrender within me  
break my body  
tear away the disfigurements  
screaming the truth from your lips **

~~ Lefie

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Draco walked into the great hall, sitting down at the Slytherin table. Ron immediately started to scarf down the food that had already appeared on

the table. When he reached for another piece of toast, Draco slapped his hand away from it. "'Ay, what was that for?"

Draco gave him a cold glare, " Ron, you do not need to rush for food. No one will take it once you have it,. you know." Ron's face turned red; he turned back to the

food on his plate and ate it slower. Draco nodded at the change, and turned to Harry, "Did you review your potion's text again?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah I read it." He sipped some of the pumpkin juice. "At first I was confused, but then I applied potion making to cooking and it was easier." He and

Draco continued to talk until they were interrupted by the house head. His appearance made Ron cringe, which was not missed by the man's probing black eyes.

Dismissing it, Snape handed the three of them their schedules. "I hope, Mister Potter, that you will be on time for each of the following classes." Harry did not like

the look in those eyes at all. Nodding, he answered "Yes, I will, Sir."

Snape looked him up and down and then sneered. "Good." (Capitalize) He turned and continued to give out the schedules, giving one last look in Harry's direction

before turning and leaving.

"So…what do we have first?" Draco questioned. Ron groaned when he which class was first. "We have potions first.. Guys, it was great knowing you."

Harry shook his head. "Oh c'mon Ron; it won't be that bad." After saying this he grabbed they all his bags. Draco and Ron followed his action and together they left

to go to potions.

Entering the class room caused Draco to have a feeling of déjà vu. Coughing, he led Harry and Ron over to the Slytherin side of the room and sat in the back. Harry

sat down beside him, while Ron sat down by Blaise.

They had arrived early considering this was the one class they where treated better in. The door burst open and in came many Gryffindors who dreaded the class.

Because of this they where always "almost" late.

The door opened again to admit Snape. He walked swiftly in with his robes bellowing. Draco almost snickered when he had a random image of Snape as a bat

marching down back and forth with his wings following behind him. He turned to the front when Snape began his speech.

Snape looked around his classroom, sneering when his eyes came upon the Gryffindors. Draco knew most of Snape's resentment and hate was for show. He also

knew the rest was resentment against the marauders. Continuing to peruse the students before him with a piercing gaze, Snape pretended to not notice that they

where squirming under his glare . His gaze landed on a one semi messy head of hair. Inwardly, he flinched when saw the child's green eyes. Maybe the boy wasn't

like his father at all, of course he could be just hiding it. Turning his thoughts away from the "Potter Boy" he started talking. "You are here to learn the subtle science

and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the

beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and

ensnaring the senses...I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to

teach."(JK.8) Turning, he began the lesson, ruminating in his thoughts and the past.

* * *

**After class (no more school.)**

They heard the bell ring and gathered their things to leave. Walking out, Harry tried to console Neville. "It's okay mate don't worry." Neville's head lowered a little;

he felt so useless after that lesson. Snape had been watching him like a hawk, and it had made him jittery. This had caused his cauldron to explode.

Hermione patted his back. "Neville, don't worry." After not seeing an improvement, she continued. "I can tutor you; that way you won't panic so much." Draco turned

abruptly, shocking Ron who had been behind him.

"Oy." Draco ignored him.

"We could start a study group."

Hermione smiled "I agree, it would be more beneficial." Ron looked apprehensive and looked over to Harry, hoping he would disagree. Instead Harry responded with

a: "cool I like that idea," causing poor Ron to groan and realize that he would be learning no matter what he did to avoid it. Draco turned and started walking.

Turning only his head, he called to the rest, "C'mon I'm starving. Let's go get lunch." The others followed him.

* * *

**Some where out there**

Meanwhile on the Island where the famously known prison Azkaban was, a deal was about to be made.

A man known as Sirius Black sat on the floor of his cell with his eyes closed. He was hoping to block out all the horrible memories. Shivering when the dementors

past by, he turned into a dog. When he heard someone coming he changed back and waited for them to pass. He was surprised when they didn't. The ugly guard

commonly known as "jackass" to Sirius let in a shockingly beautiful women. She looked at the guard and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Jackass", Sirius

noticed, seemed reluctant to leave but left nonetheless. "If I had known they where sending someone like you to me. I would have dressed better." His laughter

sounded empty even to himself. She didn't respond for awhile, she just observed him.

Finally she spoke, "Monsieur Black, I have come to you with a deal." Sirius perked up at this. "An associate of mine is aware of your innocence and would like to see

you freed." Sirius nearly choked on his tongue.

"Who is this associate of your's?"

She shook her head. "I can not tell you, but if you are willing to listen I can explain." She walked over to the wall and looked down on him. "My associate wishes for

your release. Due to the fact that your nephew is in an unhealthy environment," She smirked at this "and due to certain events that will occur, we feel it is in our

best interest that you become free."

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "What do you want in return?" She looked him in the eyes and answered.

"Your loyalty,of course, and that you will promise to practice some restraint against going to look for you nephew," Sirius felt his inside clench at that, "As well as be

my personal body guard." Sirius eyes showed how skeptical he was of this. "Of course you will have a disguise and your wand back." Sirius thought it over. He felt

the wind push up against his skin; he shivered because of it. She raised her hand out to him. "Do we have a deal?" Sirius shook her hand. "Good." Sirius only

noticed then that the women's eyes where a cold black and her smile predatory.

Minutes later Mistress Rain walked out of the cell holding a small puppy that was white all over and had blue eyes. Walking pass the guard she threw him the bag

full of galleons and left the prison behind.

Draco received an owl at lunch.

Dear sweet dragon,

I have bought that dear puppy in the window. The one with a dark past and Black name.

All love,

Mistress Rain Delgado

* * *

**Author: hahahahaha I know you hate me and my hang overs ... lol *snickers* okay so people you know what to do REVIEW I need to grow so you got to feed me your support and anger and Even if you hate it tell me I can take any kind of critic.(bows and then sips tea ) have a nice day**

**SAYOOO~NARAA  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:My My this is the revised version of the story adn review chapter 10 to because it would be a nice thing to do Hmpf And pls do not flame my beta she pls and thanks you**

**Dislaimer: I dont own anythinf waagh nothing nothing at all.  
**

* * *

fly with me

up,

down,

all around,

then when time stands still,

fall,

fall with me,

~~ lefie

* * *

Chapter 9

Snape entered McGonagall's class room. "Minerva, Filch told me you where looking for me," He walked forward. …"What is it you need?" McGonagall folded her

hands on top of the desk. She was slightly apprehensive of telling him her thoughts. "Nothing very important,"

At this he raised an eye brow while she continued.

"I just wanted to inquire about your behavior towards Mister Potter."

Sighing, Severus shrugged; he knew she would ask eventually.

"Minerva, I am trying to forget he is even in my house," He walked over to the window. "I don't acknowledge him except class issues."

McGonagall felt that was best. She knew of the past feud between Severus and James. She also knew that Severus was still bitter about it, even after all these

years. "So, is he doing well?" Snape shrugged again. **( Author: I love shrugging don't you)**

"As far as I'm concerned, he is doing adequately."

McGonagall groaned, "Please tell me you're not ignoring him to the point that you don't even know his grades."

Snape flushed at this. He didn't need to explain himself; he was a grown man. Still, that did not stop the coil of shame that filled his stomach at her reprimanding

tone.

Snape shook it off. "He is exactly like his father, always trying to show off; he…POTTER!" With that, Snape ran out of the classroom, leaving McGonagall in

confusion. **(Beta:Lolz nice XD**)

* * *

P**reviously**

The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were having their first flying lesson. Draco considered this lesson to be boring. He already knew how to fly, and, as he remembered,

nothing great happened in this class in his last timeline. Considering he wasn't going to bully Harry this time around, and would not be tricking him into flying, he

assumed this class would be uneventful. Of course, with Harry Potter as your friend, nothing ever is boring for long.

Everyone had positioned themselves over their brooms when sadly, or predictably, Neville pushed off the ground too hard, leading to his broom to take off. The

group watched as Neville's broom went wild, dragging him through the sky, and flipping him back and forth. It finally all ended when he fell off it, breaking his wrist

with a quick snap.

Madame Hooch left the group, taking Neville to the infirmary. She commanded as she left, "No mischief while I am gone."

Directly after her departure, Nott decided to be an ass and picked up Neville's remembral. "Maybe if he had this, he would have remembered to keep his fat ass on

the ground." The group around him laughed, while Draco felt a headache coming on.

Harry walked towards Nott. "Give it Nott," Nott sneered at him. "…I mean hand it over."

Nott looked at him with a smirk. "If you want it, come and get it." Nott jumped on his broom and flew off into the sky, throwing the ball from hand to hand. Draco

almost groaned when Harry did exactly as he was told. "I'm serious Nott, give it here," Harry felt the slight wobble of the broom under him. … "If you don't, I'll tell

the teacher when we go back down."

Nott seemed to think about this and then looked at Harry. "If you want it so badly, Potter, fetch."

Throwing it, Nott flew back down, while Harry immediately followed the ark of the remembral and, in the process, nearly hit a building. He jerked the broom around,

caught the ball, and descended back to the ground. Running into the cheering crowd, he handed the remembral to Hermione. "Can you give that to Neville, when

you get a chance?" She nodded "Sure."

Ron jerked Harry around and threw one arm over his shoulder. "That was brilliant, mate" Harry turned expecting to hear the same thing from the blond boy next to

him. Draco rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't. It was dangerous," He turned away from Harry. "And you could have hurt yourself."

Harry felt slightly ashamed at Draco's words. He grabbed Draco shoulders and turned him around. "I promise to be safer next time." Draco nodded his head in

acceptance although under his breath he muttered, "I doubt it." This interaction was interrupted when the crowd noticed Professor Snape headed their way. Harry

gulped, Ron whimpered, and Draco sighed.

* * *

**Present**

Harry did not know how long the lecture had been going on. Draco and Ron had been dismissed since they had not been involved in the altercation. "Mister Potter, are you paying attention?"

Harry jerked, and noticed how close the teacher was to him. Harry blushed, feeling sheepish at being caught in the middle of day dreaming. "Sorry,Sir." Sighing, Snape walked back around his desk and sat down, squeezing the top of his nose to relieve the stress he felt.

"Mister Potter, I expect you to be early in the morning for detention."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "Morning, Sir?"

Snape groaned. "Yes morning, Potter, if you expect to be on the quidditch team." Harry felt his mouth drop in shock; he jumped when Snape shouted, "You have your punishment, now leave." Harry ran out, not looking back.

"That is just wicked." Ron voice was filled with awe.

Harry had thought that his friends would take this news negatively or be jealous. "I mean who would expect that evil bat to place you on the team? You're the

youngest seeker in a century! Wow!" Ron then got up to go to the bathroom, still muttering to himself about how amazing Harry was. Draco hadn't said anything

so far, and Harry was worried. "Draco, what do you think?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. It wasn't a big deal. Harry was on the team and Draco had better things to do then to be jealous, so he turned to Harry. "I

think it's brilliant." Harry smiled and fell back on his bed, putting his arms behind his head. Ron came back and immediately went to sleep. Before Draco could follow

Ron's example, Harry asked him a question

"Draco, why are you my friend?" He said shyly. "I mean you could be anybody's friend."

Draco immediately answered "Because I saw "just Harry" and liked him," **(Beta: Draco is quoting Harry here but it doesn't make any sense because Draco** **  
**

**never heard Harry say this. Author: that was on purpose because Draco wishes he had been seen as "Just Draco" so that's where this come's from.)**

He turned away. "Now got to sleep." Harry smiled and proceeded to do so.

In the morning the true adventure would be begin, and Draco knew it would not be an easy one.

* * *

BETA: Hey everyone! This is the beta! So, basically, if there are any mistakes, it's my fault. No rock throwing please!

Sorry about the delay in the updating. It's my fault completely. Can anyone say "finals"? And Lefie was so good about getting the chapter to me so quickly! She's beastly fast at this updating thing. ^.^

Anyway, the conclusion of all this is: God I hate those tests!!! –dies- But now they're over! XD

Have a nice break everyone!

Author: Okay my lovelys I am posting the revised version I suggest you read it If you don well *sigh* you wont be able to appreciate my lovely beta. And next up chapter 10 lovelly's


	10. Chapter 10

**Aurthor: MUAHAHAGA I did it another one this what I call "A working chapter " The mountain that you ha...**YOUR GOT NOTHING, HAHAHA I STOP GIVING YO *ACK* *CHOKE* NOT THE APPLE NOOO...**okay now *cough* sense that's over I am sorry for the wait , if i had rushed this would not be as good as it is anyway chapter 9 has been revised and this one will be to don't lose track and pls remember I am glad fro any advise or question's pls send them even flames make me happy.**

**Dislaimer: No No and No you po po's I don't own the jk rowlings character.. Oh your asking about the tied up blond in my basement I'm just borrowing him.. and the crazed green eyed one .. what ever he says it's not true.  
**

* * *

some of us are watched

other ignored

truth vs lie

like a dog with bone

please make up your mind.

~~ lefie

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Around 5 in the morning one could fine Harry potter and Marcus flint on the quidditch pitch.

Marcus flint was a well built boy with crooked teeth he had a pension for knocking other players off their broom's with one well aimed bludger.

"Now potter, Harry turned at being called and walked over… This is a bludger." Flint held a

ball that was struggling in his hold

"This little bugger is what you want to avoid."

Turning he forced it back into the chest, pulling the clasp over it to keep it from escaping.

He then pulled out a normal sized ball "This is a quaffle; the chasers try to score with this to gain point's for the team."

Flint turned and pointed to the back where the giant hoops majestically stood

"That is where they score, you got that." Harry nodded "Good" Flint put the quaffle

away and then pulled out of his pocket a golden ball.

"This beauty is the golden snitch and your job is to find it first and win us the game."

He pressed the small button on the side and proceeded let it lose Harry was

captivated as he watched it fly away causing him to be startled, when Flint threw a broom at him

"Here, we are going do rounds around the pitch and then, he pointed at Harry… And you will show me how fast you can catch the snitch." And with that he took off

with Harry fallowing right behind.

* * *

**Great hall**

Draco and Ron where sitting at the slytherin table talking about a potion and anyone observing form afar could tell it was not

going well.

"I just don't understand why if you c put 7 eve leaves with toad tongue and get a potion, why can't you then put 6 eve leaves and frog eyes together

and get a potion."

Draco sighed he never thought that when he came back he would have to tutor as well, go figure.

"Ron it's is obviously the fact you are using 6 and not 7 eve

leaves as well as using a frog eye's and not toads." Ron still looked confused

"but they both have magical properties don't they." Draco groaned "Ron I think you

should listen to Draco after all he actually listens to the potion lectures." Ron and Draco turned towards the voice "When did you get here?"

Harry sat down "hmm around the end of Draco's explanation". He grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite "So how was quidditch practice" Ron looked eager for

an answer. Harry swallowed "It was alright, her shrugged… Although Marcus is slightly rough he had me flying till the minute." Draco nodded and muttered under

his breath "He always was a rough bastard." He caught his breath when Harry turned towards him "Did you say something?"

Draco coughed he really should stop talking to himself out loud "No, nothing I think we should head to class" he grabbed his bags and headed out of the great hall

"Wait up", Ron grabbed one last piece of bacon and took off after him and Harry.

* * *

**In Class**

Draco thoughts were not focused on the lecture at all and more on the letter he had gotten from his mother at breakfast.

Well he could just write back to her an

excuse but the saddest thing about it all was that someone in the school was reporting his behavior to his mother.

Well more likely his father and his father was

making his mother enquire about it.

Not that Draco would tell that sod anything, it was just something to point out.

He sighed maybe he should fool his father that the reason he was hanging out with Harry and the others was to stay in Harry's good graces. Not that it would

stop him from trying to change Harry's way of thinking to match his fathers way thinking. That had some merit sighing, he grabbed his things and left the class

room and walked to the slytherin common room to write a letter to his troublesome mother and father.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the library  
**

Harry and Hermione where talking in the library. "Harry, I think it's great that you are now on the quidditch team" Harry up looked from his notes "Yeah I guess, he

sighed … I was worried that Draco and Ron would be jealous. " Hermione looked up and shook her head "I doubt they would be, Draco seems to mature to be the

jealous type, and Ron seems to laid back to care." Harry silently agreed with her on Draco's personality ever sense he had met the blonde.

He had, had a more pleasant existence and he sometimes felt that Draco was like an older brother helping him and Ron along in school but other times Harry felt

there was something Draco was hiding.

Sighing he put away his notes and Hermione seeing this fallowed his example.

Harry looked at his watch "Almost time for dinner" they left the library walking down the corridor. They came to the stair well as soon as both of them where fully

on it.

The stairwell began to move panicking Harry and Hermione grabbed on to the railings. Finally it came to a stop both quickly got off of the stair's "Where are we,

Hermione gasped out… I haven't been here before" Harry started walking down the hall "I think if we just walk around we'll find our way back." They walked

around until Hermione realized something she jerked Harry around

"Harry we're I think we're on the third floor, her eye's looked wary… If we get caught here we'll be in so much trouble" "meow" They both jerked around to see

filches cat Mrs. Norris ,Harry grabbed Hermione hand and ran "If Mrs. Norris is here filch is not far behind ."

they quickly ran towards a door and jerked it open

running inside slamming it behind them .

They both leaned against the door taking quick breaths. "That was close" Hermione turned and gasped, she jerked on Harry's robed sleeve "what is it Hermione,

he turned and looked where she was pointing… Oh that." Before them laid a three headed dog, And it seemed it was waking up screaming they both turned

towards the door jerked it to open it Harry kept jerking to make it open but it would not budge.

Hermione pulled out her wand "Alohomaora." They jerked open the door and both of them ran threw slamming the door. Barely avoiding the three snapping jaws

not looking back they ran to the same stairwell and kept running until they both came to the outside doors of great hall. "Oh my god I thought we would be eaten,

Harry straightened his robes…that were too close." Hermione brushed her hair out of her face taking a deep breath

"Who would put a three headed dog in the school, Hermione look up to Harry… I mean that's just crazy" Harry shook his head "well I guess what ever was

beneath it's feet must be important."

Harry looked at her oddly "you had time to look at its feet."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Fallowing her example he went to sit by Draco and Ron. Draco notice Harry's haggard state

"What happen to you, he looked at him questioningly … you look like you ran a marathon." Harry shook his head "I'll tell you later." Draco nodded "okay." Little did

Harry know Draco already knew what happen and knew it involved three heads and had already decided to let things go along the same script he would just

tweak it to make it better. Draco took a bite out of his slice of apple pie and smirked.

* * *

**The Borrow**

Mrs. Weasly could not understand how her Ronny had ended up in slytherins. Mind you she still cared for him but it probably had something to do the fact that

Harry potter had ended up in slytherin as well.

"I just don't get it, Molly" She looked up to see her husband standing in the door way of the kitchen "Did we not

raise him right." he walked over to her and slumped into a chair.

"Doesn't Arthur he is still my little boy, she stood and laid down the knitting she had been doing… And no matter what house he is currently in that does not

change."

Arthur looked chagrin "But, Slytherin." She slammed her hand on the table

"Enough he is our son we will accept him no matter what, she walked to the door way towards the kitchen… I will not hear anymore of this and I suggest you

write a letter to your son, telling him how proud of him you are." With that she disappeared threw the doorway.

* * *

**Author: Awwr it's over well be ready for chapter 11 and pls review not that I'm begging (dressed in ragged clothes shaking empty coffee can) but it wuld be nice to know what your thinking. I will be starting another draco oriented story called godlike child that will be M for mature look for it to come out soon.**

**Sayoooo~~naaaraaaraaa my babys  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Yaaay I got my BETA G back I hope that everyone enjoys the revised version . Love ya**

**Thanks to the fallowing**

**RRW**

**TWilight **

**our rewviews became my creative fire thanks ? Muah**

**Dislaimer : now mother I do not own jk rowling's Hotty's like the blond or the Green eyed one they where gifts.**

* * *

beyond the shield

I glance beyond life

occasionally I kiss you through the haze

I hope You can see me

~~Lefie

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Hermione sighed as the class ended; she had hoped the lecture would last longer. Picking up her bag, she headed towards the great hall.

She was contemplating what she would read at dinner when she heard someone shout out, "Listen you ugly pug face, get away from me."

Hermione quickly turned the corner and found before her Nott and his cronies standing in front another person who, from what Hermione could

see, was a Slytherin girl. "Don't call me pug face, Nott" The girl cringed when Nott just smirked at her "I will call you anything I want! I am

above you and your dog-like face."

They all laughed, "You leave her alone, you bully." Hermione stepped in front of the girl and pushed Nott back. He took a step back and then

glared at her "Where does a no good mud blood get off telling her betters what to do?" Hermione did not know what mud blood meant, but

she did not like the look on Nott's face when he said it.

Nott smirked, "It would seem the low lives defend each other." The girl behind her cried out and ran away. Hermione then turned and glared

at him and shoved past him. After walking around and not seeing the girl Hermione assumed she had already went back to the great hall.

After entering the great hall she sat down by Neville she distractedly looked over to the Slytherin table looking for the girl. "Hey Herms who

are you looking for?" Neville gave her a questioning look. "No one, Neville," Not seeing the girl, she got up to walk over to the other table,"I'll

be right back. I'm going to ask Draco and Harry something."

She walked over to the Slytherin table and noticed some of the looks she was gaining. She ignored them, none the less.

Draco looked up to notice that Granger was walking over to the table; he wondered what she wanted. He leaned over, nudged Harry in the

arm, and pointed up to Granger. "Hey Draco, harry," She nodded to them. "There was a girl who I saw getting teased by that bully Nott, and I

wondered if you knew her. She had short hair and wore it more in her face, and she seemed to be slightly shy." Seeing the blank looks on both

their faces she finally stated, "She looked a little bit like a pug." Then Draco eyes brightened.

"I know her," He looked over to Blaise. "Normally she sits next to Blaise." He decided to ask Blaise, "Hey Blaise. "

Blaise looked up with a shocked face, "Umm... Malfoy?" Draco was surprised at Blaise's stutter.

"Have you seen Pansy anywhere?" Blaise looked around for a moment, searching for his friends. "Last I saw her she told me she was going to

the bathroom." Draco nodded and looked up back at Hermione. "See she should be fine."

Hermione nodded until the doors to the great hall where slammed open by professor Quirrel, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNDGEON!" The crowd

looked at him."Just thought you would like to know." With that he passed out.

This of course sent everyone into hysteria. Draco mentally rolled his eyes as Harry and Hermione walked along the hall, talking about how

Pansy did not know there was a troll in the dungeon. He even felt a headache come on when they met with Ron after his detention. He finally

groaned when they asked him to keep a look out as the three of them took off to find her.

Draco instead quickly walked towards the third floor. He bumped into Snape, of course. The man seemed more in shock then in anger, and

even seemed highly irritated. "Sir, I believe you should head to the girls' bathroom because I believe some student's have been trapped inside

it with the troll. Harry is one of them."

He smirked as Snape took off, throwing a quick 'thankyou' at him. Draco calmly proceeded to the three headed dog and placed a musical spell

on it. Calmly, he jumped down the trap door and walked to the first door that led to the first challenge and placed a complex ward on the door.

Now if anyone passed the ward that wanted to posses the stone, it would alert him to their attempt.

He was able to meet up with Harry and Ron later. "I can't believe Pansy lied for us," Ron turned and looked at Draco. "Where have you been?

We thought you had run off."

Draco shook his head sadly. "No, I was dragged away by one of the prefects," He gave another sad look. "I wish I had been there." Harry

gave a tentative smile and watched Draco change into his bed clothes.

"You really did not miss much." Harry said, giving a swift glance to Ron. With that they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_He could not see the light at all, due to the many trees. Draco turned towards the giggling noise, and he quickly walked towards it. He felt himself _

_falling. Where_ _was he? When_ _was he? Was_ _he alive? These questions rang in his head, accusing him for his carelessness. Someone was humming, _

_Draco walked further in._

_?Who is it who walks where I walk?_

_Taking steps to the past_

_Twirling at last_

_Who is it? who walks where I walk?_

_Running to the future_

_Falling in love_

_Who is it? who walks where I walk?_

_My lover, my friend_

_Dying and living_ **(BETA:Love the song!)(Au: thanks!)**

_Draco walked till the song became louder._

_Draco looked around for the source of the nioce. He he did, his knees gave out and he sank to the ground. He was staring into the eyes of a dead _

_little girl. She smiled, dead flesh re-animated, "Draco, your judgment is not over. Hurry, Hurry, before the world is dipped in flames." She twirled away _

_like smoke, and all that now surrounded Draco was darkness. "Your mission has been observed; you are progressing. Soon, soon we will send you _

_help. The question is__…__will you take it?"_

Draco jerked awake, his heart was racing and body quivering. He had time, and they approved one day at a time. That's all he needed to do,

to pace himself . He relaxed back into his bed and slept. .

_"Now, now. Even more is to come, my dear, so don't sleep too long."_

* * *

**Author: Hey wats up this is the revised version of chapter 11, Please review if you feel you love me and review me it you hate me . I love criticsm.**

**(BETA:Very creepy! Good job! 3)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Oh here it is the next chapter thanks goodness You my seet kiddy's are going t have to wait for chapter 13 and if u want me to reomend a good slash is memoirs of serpents son. it is the best it is done in draco' pov and it is done i journal form it is al 7 books and well don look it up.**

**Dislaimer: ME no own the jk rowling's character's**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

Travel pass the moon

and stand on the land below

caress my cheek

and kiss my lips

so I believe I will share my secrets

~~LEfie

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Harry coughed on the disgusting potion that Mrs. Pomphrey handed to him "Now dear it's not all that bad." Harry made a face pomphrey shook

her head and shook her head at him. Waving her wand over the parchment in the air she grimaced and with another wave of her wand the

parchment snapped back together." Here harry take this to mister snape and he will look through it."

Harry nodded and grabbed the parchment and hurriedly walked from the infirmary. _"Ugh how I hate that place it's so sterile."_ Harry raced down

the stairs and before he knew it he was standing before his professor's classroom door.

"Come in potter." Harry gulped and took a deep breath "I suggest that instead of impersonating a statue you come in now mister potter."

Harry hurriedly opened the door and walked in. Snape sat

behind his desk he looked up. "Well come here." Harry quickly walked to the front of snape's desk and handed him the results. "Snape

hands swiftly shot out of his robes and grabbed up the parchment he snapped it open and his dark eyes began to scan it. Hmm it seemed

mister potter had, had a point of starvation and malnutrition but it's seemed some one had already taken care of it. Interesting, Snape's eyes l

ooked over to the boy sitting in the chair. Snapping his eyes back to the parchment, he swiftly took in the rest and placed the parchment down.

"Well it's seems mister potter, you have a clean bill of health with some mild discrepancies, crossing his hands at the wrist… I expect you have

some questions for me."

Harry squirmed under the piercing gaze that was pointed at him, He got up his courage and decided to go ahead and ask "Sir what does mud

blood mean." For a minute he thought Prof. Snape would not answer, He was then surprised by the answer "Mud blood, is a term used for

smuggle borns who have not been raised in the wizarding world." Snape got up and walked around the desk and leaned his hip against the

side of the desk. "Some wizards and witches have been taught that muggleborns are lesser than purebloods, He crossed his arms… Mister

Potter it is a disgusting term used to degrade certain people, I hope mister potter that I never hear you use such a term."

Harry nodded and thanked Prof. Snape and left his class room.

**NEXT DAY**

**Quidditch game vs Gryffindor**

Harry was nervous okay scratch that he was terrified he was ready but terrified. He could not eat anything he was so busy worrying that when

Draco walked up to him he did nor notice him." Harry, Draco watched him jump… I was able to convince Me my Father to get you a broom, Here

Harry was slightly surprised "Draco I can't take it." Draco rolled his eyes "Seriously I don't play quiddtich so I told him it was for me. So I could

give it to you come on humor for this one game alright." Harry reluctantly took the broom and headed out to meet the team.

"Ron did you get the face paint." "Yeah I had to steal it from Fred and George, he smirked… I used my slytherin cunning, OW." Draco rolled his

eye's at Hermione and Ron her turned to Neville and smiled "You ready, neville nodded…Okay this will be fun."

Harry stood by Flint He took deep breaths hoping to calm him down. "Calm down potter it won't as bad as you believe it will be." Harry turned

to him and smiled "How was your first game." Flint face went blank

"I don't remember too much I threw I bludger at Oliver wood and then

something hit me and Well Here we are." Harry gulped and stepped out on the field with rest of them team.

Prof. Hooch Stood in the middle of the field when the two captains met in the middles of field she told them to shake. Harry thought that they

both believed shaking hands involved breaking each other's hand. "Let's have a clean game, boys."

With that she threw up the quaffle and they where all off. Harry looked around the stadium when a came upon something that made him laugh.

Down below him Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Neville where wearing green and gold paint on their faces and cheering. Harry waved down to

them. when he saw a gold glint out of his side view jerking around he saw the snitch he tool off after it. On his tail was the other seeker he

reached out for it. Before he could grab it his broom began to buck and swing. He trued to control it but it continued to buck.

Down below his friends where panicking Draco looked threw his goggles and turned them to the teachers stands seeing quirrel he grimaced.

He pulled them off his face and turned to Hermione and Ron. "You two need to go up the teacher's stand and jerk stop prof snape and quirrel,

at their questioning looks… I'll explain later." Ron and Hermione's nodded then took off.

Hermione and Ron snuck under the teachers stand and hermione. While Hermione lit snape's robes on fire Ron jerked hard on quarrels robes.

Causing snape to jump up and to loose control and jump up to stomp out the flames. Quirrels being jerked fell backwards loosing his control as well.

Hermione and Ron quickly went back to Draco. Seeing that harry broom had stopped bucking the Bothe sighed. Draco smirked as he watched

Ron and Hermione go to work "Neville I want you after this to warn the gryffindor's to watch out for each other something bad has entered

Hogwarts" Neville nodded. They all met up and continued to watch the game.

Harry sighed and jerked himself on broom and groaned. That had not been fun he gained back his composure and went back to looking for the

snitch. Catching it he went after it. Swerving down with the other seeker on his tail he did not stop. Watching the land come closer he jumped

up and forced his tail down by pushing down with his feet. Reach out his finger's grazed he pulled back and tried again toppling off his broom

he laid on the ground for a minute he jumped up in triumph with the snitch in his hand. Everyone in the stands went wild "SLYTHERIN HAS

WON!" harry was crushed by the slytherin team and his friends.

**Later in empty hall**.

"Draco, where are you taking us?" He did not answer them, Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Ron do you know where he is taking

us."Neville asked him, Ron shook his head in answer "All I know he is about to explain something to us." Draco suddenly stopped and walked

back and forward in front of a blank wall."_I need a place for meeting's a place for those with different insights and talents and converse." _Before

them a door appeared and Draco turned to them "This is where we can talk and study, I have something to tell you about quirrel." He looked at

them and walked inside.

* * *

**Author: weel Cliffy hate me if you must but There will be more be there or be squared..... I prefer circles.... lol pls REView**

**Thnks sayoo-naaaraa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: Yaay chapter 13 is done I am soor happy alot of work went into it.**

**Dragon lilly: Your awsome here is your luckt chapter**

**Anyone who had added me to their alert or as a fave I would for you to review thanks**

**Never stop Reading**

**Dislaimer: No momy I did not steal the hot Blonde from our neighbor J.K Rowling all the hotys are hers*winks***

**REVIEW**

* * *

Sometimes the soul forgets pain

Lost inside the logical mind

It knows to except candy from strangers is wrong

But when the taste is so sweet

A juicy tang spice that excites the senses

Is it not a surprise it is led astray?

~~Lefie

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Draco led them into a room that represented every magical art. The walls where lined with book's that seemed to glow with knowledge.

Hermione had to be held by the hand by Ron to keep her from running over to them.

A large ornate fireplace was to the left. Neville notice the picture above it, it depicted four people each dressed in the formal attire of each

house. He wondered if they where the founders of the school.

Draco walked to the table that sat in the middle of the room it was round and in each chair there was a carving of some sort. "Please take a

seat and I will explain my self." They all looked at each other then fallowing his instructions took a seat at the table. "I will start with the back

story; he looked at each of them… How many of you know of Voldemort?" At the gasp he received from Ron and Neville he figured they knew.

"Well in the beginning he was just like us a kid who received a letter. Telling him that he had magic now what if he grew and realized he

wanted more power and found a way to do so, he paused to let it sink in… He grew to power by convincing those who would have hated him

the most if they had knew of his origins, anyone have a guess?"

At their blank looks he sighed they where only 1st years "He convinced many of the pure blooded families to fallow him. Now he did this by

promising to get rid of one of their major fears, what do you think their major fear was?" He looked at them waiting for an answer till Ron finally  
raised his hand "It's was muggleborns, right?"

Draco nodded "Yes they feared discovery and if you had muggleborns coming in and out of our world then what is to stop them from

unearthing the wizarding world and exposing them to the muggle world." Hermione eye's narrowed "So, are you saying that most of the hatred

is from the fear that, she paused… That the muggleworld could, possibly find out about this one." Draco sighed and Rubbed his brow "Yes, we

rather not have another witch hunt involving fire and ropes." "So, he-who-must-not-be-named use this fear of theirs to gain there backing."

Draco was surprised to hear that conclusion come from Ron. "Yes, and they backed him finacialy, politcaly, and bodily.

Now you must not assume that they played fair they used anything and everything it became outright war." Draco hoped he wasn't scaring

them "He was in essence a genius; he raised his hand at their looks… I am not saying he was not evil nor am I saying he was kind, but he took  
what he had and caused terror to rein over the wizarding world for years before his defeat by harry."

Harry by now had reached up to rub his scar "Draco how is it they say I defeated him?" Draco gave a sympathetic look "No one will truly know

harry if anything you are the only to ever really know what happen that night."

Draco squirmed slightly in his chair "It is also known that he took people from any house. Slytherin, Gryffindor, hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw while

the light side judge other's and refused to see the other side's, Voldemort took anyone and never wasted any skill that could serve him."

Hermione nodded at this "You mean he did terrible things, but that we should look at what he did to make them possible." "Hmm I agree with

Hermione, your right any skill, he used it to the greatest" Neville stated while leaning back in the chair. Ron looked puzzled "So what does

this have to do with Harry's broom losing control." Draco smirked "Who is the only one in the world who would want Harry dead?"They all look

thoughtful until Neville answered "He-who-must-not-be-named would want him dead, right?" Everyone paled Ron looked at Draco "Wait he's

dead "Draco shook his head "No he is semi dead a vapor who wants to live and whatever Dumbledore is protecting he wants it." They all shook

their heads As if to shake such a horrible thought away.

Harry spoke up "Umm I forgot to mention that me and Hermione where walking back from the library when accidentally came to the third

floor, he paused … The door we went through there was a three headed dog and Hermione noticed that under it's feet was a trap door."

Hermione cut in "Maybe what ever it is guarding is what he wants." Ron took up from there "But what is it that's being guarded?" Harry

answered that "Well who else would know about a three headed dog in a room." They all answered at once "Hagrid!"

Hermione looked excited "We should ask him about it." "Yes, then we can figure out who is actually is after it in the school." They all broke

apart when Neville noticed the time getting closer to curfew. Before Draco could leave, Harry stopped him at the door. "How do you know all of

this Draco?"

Draco pretended to look slightly scared "Well my father he has journal of everything and well one day I took a look and did not like what I

read so I know somethings, at harry's knowing look… My father was the right hand man to Voldemort and I feel that if he has returned. I do

not want to be on his side." Harry nodded at his answer and the both headed back to their dorms.

* * *

**Tokyo Harbor**

A car pulled to the front a steal whare house the door was open by a suited men with glasses when the door open out stepped a women

she stopped and looked at her surroundings "Are you sure this is the place,Yokumi?" The mean bowed "Yes, Mistress." "Hmm" She walked

towards the front of the building calling back "Sirius, come here boy." A white grim stepped out of the car and ran to catch up with her.

She stepped threw the door and was met with the site of a men behind a desk. He stood and walked towards her "May I take your cloak

Madame." "Yes." as he took the cloak off her he was unprepared for her look she was wearing a corseted gown that had been dipped into a

crimson red, her lips shown like blood against her pale skin. She smirked flashing her white teeth"Can you open the door, sir."

He shook himself from his self imposed stupor."Yes mam, right this way."He opened the door and allowed her entrance, she walked through

the doorway. The door shut behind her, she whispered to Sirius "my, my, aren't they filled with dramatics." She looked at the young men

standing in the center of the room and noticed the other men lining the wall. She mentally shrugged and walked to the middle of the room she

waited for him to speak. "So, you made it in one piece, Mistress Rain" Rain smiled

"So am I ." He looked at her with cold black eyes "You have come for something that not many would dare to ask for, he lifted the lid to an

ornately carved box you want the book of snake clan."She smiled at the sight of the book and reached out to touch it. Before she could her

hand was grabbed, she jerked her eyes up to his face. "I want my money first." She pulled her hand out his tight grip smirked "of course,

Nirah."From behind her came black women who handed her a black case. Rain took it and laid it on the table she then opened it and turned it

towards Takahashi.

He went through it counting it he then cut his eyes towards her "Well I would like to thank you mistress for you loan, but I believe I will keep

your money and the book."Rain eye's narrowed "sir I believe you are mistaken, she walked over to his side …If you haven't realized you are

surrounded." He turned to see the truth of what she said and nearly had heart attack when he realized the truth. "You seem to have angered

a the main Kozoni family and I believe they wish to talk with you."

She turned and walked away as one of her servants grabbed the money and the ornate chest. "I will not let you leave me you who...urk."

before he could finish the sentence he felt a sharp knife at his throat. "Now mate I wouldn't do that ." Rain turned and saw Sirius standing

behind Takahashi "Sirius leave him, she looked down at the man…He has other's to talk to." They walked out leaving his screams behind.

"How much longer till I can see harry." Rain turned towards Sirius she noticed that he looked healthier then when she first found him. He no

linger looked near madness. "You will see him after we meet someone else of my acquaintance." He looked at her scathingly "And Would this

person be." She smirked "My little brother."

* * *

**Author: Yes it's a cliffy who is her brother yaay anyway review and be kind or harsh don't care but I hope I get feedback loveys**

**Thanks SAYOO-NAARAA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author:well, well, well This one is longer because I must apologize for taking so long ugh school and life got in the way. So here it is, and the tokyo thing is answered here. REview**

**Dislclaimer:No I do not own any character from chritin feehan dark series or harry potter. but Rain I own deal you can't date her**

* * *

I kissed you cheak

I hugged you when you cried

I sang you to sleep

Good night my little brother

I miss you

~~Lefie

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked across the snow covered hill towards hagrids hut.

Harry stepped forward and knocked on the door. Patiently they waited for it to open. Jerking the door open Hagrid grinned

"I've Been waitin' for ya to vistit."

Harry smiled as he and his friends entered shaking off the cold. "Well take a sit anywhere." Harry sat down on the stool by the table, Hermione

sat on chair that was big enough to share with Ron. Who kept inching away from Fang. "So hagrid what have you been up to?"

Hagrid poked to the fire with the fire poker "Nothin much just been looking the animal that's hurtin the unicorns. Can't seem to catch the

bugger." He turned and offered them tea; Harry accepted it but denied the rock like cakes. "Well what have you three been up ta'." Hermione

smiled and answered

"We have been studying pretty hard aside from the troll and three headed dog…" Hagrid turned his head sharply and gave her a look "What about fluffy?"

Ron choked on his tea at the name _'fluffy'_. "Hagrid, why do you know about the three headed dog?" Hagrid seemed to blush slightly then he puffed out his

chest in pride. "Well because he's mine Dumbledore asked me for him to use to protect the stone, his flushed… should'na 'ave said tha'." The

three gave each other knowing look's before Hermione asked another question.

"Does the stone have anything to do with Nicholas Flamel?"

"Now see here whatever you're trying to find out should'na be it only involves Nicholas and Dumbledore." With that he hurried them out of his

hut with an excuse of _'there's work to be done.'_ The three headed back up the hill to warm up in the room of requirement.

**

* * *

**

**Earlier**

Draco was going through his journal at the sltyherin table. Mind you he had cast glamour over it so it looked like a plain textbook. While he

was reading an owl with the crest of Delgado family flew and landed in front of him. He quickly took the letter off the owl's leg and headed to the

library.

He never noticed the twinkling blue eye's watching him with curiosity. As he headed to the library he bumped into pansy that was on

the ground picking up item's that must have fallen from her pack. Bending down he began to help her. When they where through he decided to

ask her to join his study group. At first she seemed to not want to look him in the eyes. But after some cajoling she said yes. "But can I bring

Blaise to?" "Sure. "

Arriving at the library Draco headed to the back and immediately opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Draco _

_I have had the most curios trip and it seems that I have found the most interesting book of spells. By Salazar himself. It also contains certain secrets _

_not for the public. Now darling the only perfect time to give you this wonderful book is the first day of winter break. Meet me at the Knock turn alley _

_café and be prepared to be jumped by my cute new pet. Also be aware I will be traveling to find my wayward brother. Remember the one who runway _

_because he did not want to marry. Carpathians never really did find anything out about the wizards. Anyway I am headed there is there anything _

_naughty you want me to find while I am there? _

_Love, Mistress._

_I want to see harry!_

_Annoyed, Sirius_

Draco had smirked, smiled, and frowned through out reading the letter. He knew harry would enjoy the book when he need it his second year.

What to do? Carpthians he had not really believed they existed of course just like every wizard he was aware there where several kinds but …

He shrugged maybe she could get hims an audience with one. Draco smirked that would be fun to do and technically he would be wiser then

his actual age. Draco wrote back to here and headed to the owl tower to send it.

After giving the letter to the owl Persephone he walked towards the room of requirement.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in california**

Rain was irritated why the Carpathians couldn't be more like their novel written brother's. Hang and the city and sip blood from non-willing

women. Why did they have to traipse across whole countries with muggle like sensibility? She sighed "What's wrong with you?" She looked

over to Sirius "I hate being in the car more than I need to. I prefer a broom."Sirius actually agreed they had been driving for what seemed like

hours. Finally fed up, she picked up the phone and told the limo driver to stop. After obliviatng him and shrinking down her bags. She

switch into muggle black jeans, flat buckled boots and a hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail. And handed Sirius his broom they both

shot into the air.

Sirius could not believe his luck even if he missed his godson.

He was still happy not to be in Azkaban and the traveling was actually fun. Not the fight's he got into with people who wanted to mess with Rain,

No that was not fun at all.

Rain kept high in the sky taking a deep breath. She pulled her hands from the bar and flew with her hands spread out, not blinking she went into

a dive. Sirius

breath caught in his throat, as he watched her drop. He sighed in relief when she came back up"You're crazy." She turned and smiled at him,

when she suddenly

stiffened he quickly flew up next to her. "What's wrong, he looked around… Rain tell me whats wrong?!" Rain didn't reaspond turning her head

she looked to her Left and smirked "Their right over there, she pointed to what looked like campsite… we will drop here and continue in our

animagus forms." Siriusnodded and they landed swiftly she changed there broom's into collars. Sirius changed into white grim. Rain began to shift

and before himstood a golden like wolf. It bumped heads with him before it took off. He fallowed right after it they ran until they came to the

outside of the campgrounds.

It seemed that most of the campers where asleep. Only a couple of people were walking around outside . Rain noticed her

brother immediately he was wrapping up a rope. His hair was a wild blond and he carried himself like a practiced thief.

She decided she would play with him. Racing out of the woods she ran towards him and slammed into his side.

Raziel as usual had not, had a very good morning it was just not fair. He had, had to pop over to LA to still some priceless 'watchma call it' He

could not even pronounce the name of it. Then out of no where Darius caught him, not that he caught him all the other time's he never did find out

that Raziel was a wizard. Raziel shook his head at his folly , as continued rolling the rope.

When he felt something suddenly slam into him. Falling down he gasped out "WHAT THE HELL?!!" right on top of him was a golden furred  
wolf.

Raziel groaned and laid his head back down "What do you want rain?"

His sister did not often come to bother him and had not some to him sense he had taken it upon himself to hide out with the ever moving

Carpathian group .

She should not have been able to find him so easily . Often or not she treated finding him like a game of tag. Hopefully like all the other time's

she would not stay to huffed and got off of him shaking her head "Your not going to tell me now, are you, he watched her shake her

head no… sighing, Are you coming back at night?" He groaned if wolves could smirk this one sure as hell was doing it. "Okay see ya then." She

nodded and trotted off; He hoped she wasn't planning a big ran back into the wood and met up with Sirius, they both ran back

towards the clearing. Once they returned the both of them changed back

into humanform.

"So did you talk to him?" "No, I will come back tonight, she smirked…I want to introduce wizards to the all powerful Carpathian's."Sirius

shook his head in wary amusement and they apperated away.

Later that night

Raziel sat at his campfire with the crew and band; He wondered when his sister would show up to cause unneeded drama. Darius sat with

Tempest he noticed the way Raziel kept shifting his eyes wearily towards the darken woods. "Raziel what has you looking so anxious and wary?"

Raziel cringed "Well it seems my

sister is coming to visit, he shifted… And she is a bit out there." Hearing this the rest of The Carpathians seemed to look at him in hope, all though

a great amount of them had found there life mate's they always looked to see if there where other candidates out there. "What do you

meaneccentric?" "He mean's I am not really the coolest of sister's and love to surprise others."

Everyone jumped Darius, Julian, and Dayan took and defensive stands pushing there life mates behind them.

They looked at the two figures standing in the shadows. How could have that humans com upon them so silently .

The figures stepped out of the shadows, their life mate behind them sighed. She was beautiful, not that t hey where jealous of her looks but the women before

them had an air of command and her hair that was loose seemed to glow gold in the fire light. Her eyes though where pitch black. She smirked

in amusement "Dear raziel introduce me to them are they not you friends."

Raziel reluctantly introduced everyone "Everyone this is my sister Rain, Rain this is Darius, Julian and Dayan and there Wives Tempest

(known as rusti), Desari and Corrine." Rain walked forward and shook each of there hands, Tempest

looked down the second figure the big white dog and attempted to talk to it but instead of sliding she met a wall "Strange," She thought. Rain

took a seat "So tell me how long has my brother been with your, she paused… crew."

Darius answered "He has been with us since two summers' ago." Rain smiled "Ah that's good by the way Raziel, she turned to him… Father gave

you the two estates the one in Paris and the one in Hong Kong, and your inheritance is waiting for you."

Every one in the circle was shocked rusti turned towards Raziel "When have you had an estate?" Raziel cringed and Rain of course he observed

took pleasure in his discomfort. Deciding to give him a break she answered for him

"Well he did runaway from it." When they turned there attention to her she continued "Our family is very old and traditional and with that comes

marriage

alliance's and He did not want to marry so he simply left. It is all pretty simple now though he must come back." Raziel eye's narrowed "And why

would I do such a thing?" "Because A certain dark lord is about to be reborn in 7 years as, he should have been." Raziel eye's glazed "I

thought he had been defeated." "He was, he has returned alongwith him has come another. One who shows promise." Her eyes delved into his,

they seemed to be

having there own conversation. "What do you mean dark lord and reawaken; I suggest you explain fully Madame." Dayan face looked stern

"Every human he had used his voice had immediately answered but this one simply stared at him and smiled. "Sirius do show them your true form

it is rude to his oneself when he is a guest."

The dog that had been lying at her fit swiftly stood and changed and before them stood a man with black hair and blue

eyes. "That's why I couldn't get into his head." Sirius smirked "Yes an interesting gift you have there, but mistress…" He left it hanging "Your

right Sirius, she stood… Raziel we must be going." Before he could actually leave "I am not letting him go with you without us." Raziel cringed no

one had ever denied his sister anything. Rain turned towards Darius and smirked "And you will stop me, how?" Darius stood taller "We will be

going with you, we have meeting with a relative there anyway." Rain sighed "Well if you must, she turned away … come Sirius. We will

meet you at the LA airport in 3 days be there quick, Carpathians I wait for no one." They vanish into the woods all stood in shock and Raziel

sagged in relief. "Raziel, you have some

explaining to do" He nearly passed out.

**

* * *

**

**Yaaay it's over let's hold our breath for chapter 15 yeay okay Review and plss don't abandon m golden egg**

**REVIEW**

**Love ya**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author:Aaaaagh it's been so long I'm sorry but life caught up with me. Car troubles, work, School, Life lol but I love you my readers so the long awaited Chapter 15 yaaah *bows* enjoy**

**Dislaimer:What I would never still the sexy blonde from Jk Rowling i would just borrow him (lecherous Grin)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hopes and dreams

come crashing down

Spin four times

To hit reality

Love had no place

And hate survives

But who cares

Its christmas feast

~~Lefie the original

**

* * *

**

**Arachne Cafe (Classy part of Knockturn Ally need to know bases)**

Draco sat at the café table sipping his hot chocolate. He was lucky his father and mother had not been suspicious of his choice to shop alone.

Not that he was anywhere near, excited at meeting Sirius Black or this Darius person. He looked over to his reflection instead of silver eyes and

blonde hair. He had curly mousy brown hair and brown eyes. Sighing he turned back towards door way, no one had arrived yet.

His mind wondering, Draco hoped the golden trio would live up to their name. He chuckled to himself and didn't notice when a group of three

entered the café. "Monsieur I have brought them." Draco looked and sighed inwardly he was glad he had gone with the glamour chain. He

stood and reached out for to shake their hands. "Hello I am Mister Caters, sitting down... I am happy to finely be able to see you face to face."

He ordered them all tea, they made small talk until it arrived after they had all been served the conversation became more tense. "Mister

Caters, I would like to know when I can see my godson." Draco methodically sipped his tea; placing the cup back down silently "Mr. Black I

assure you, you will soon meet with your godson" At Black's hopeful look Draco smirked inwardly "But due to certain issues right now, is not the

time. Considering certain people I believe after we can fully prove your innocents. Then we would be able to allow you full access to harry.

"Sirius lost his hopeful making Draco feel slightly sorry for him. Turning to the other male Draco put up all his defenses immediately. "May I ask

why you decided to join Mistress Rain on this trip Mr. Darius?" The man gave Draco a deep look which unnerved him "I decided to find out more

about this wizard's world." Draco smirked "Well there is not much one can find out if they do not understand it. " "That maybe so Mister Caters

but I assureyou. I will find out all I need to know." Draco nodded looking down he noticed the time "I am sorry but we will have to cut this

minor meeting short." Getting up Draco picked up his coat, and grabbed the small sized box out of Rain's hands "I thank you for this favor and

hope to get news from you later." Draco left tip money and walked out into the night.

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts(yaay christmas break and School)**

Harry leaned against the wall breathing hard, he was lucky he had not been caught. Taking a quick look down the hall, he quickly rushed

back to his dorm. Ron jumped him at the entrance "Were you able to get it?" "No Mrs. McGonagall was in the library", shaking his head as he

sat down on the couch "I never had a chance; so I rushed back."

Ron sat down beside him, sighing "How are we gonna get any info on the Flamel guy, with the library crowded with teachers." Harry shrugged

and looked into the green flames. Finally getting up he headed to the common room "I'll owl Draco about it tomorrow maybe he could give us a

clue." Ron laughed "Yeah, he seems to have most of the answers anyway." They both headed to their respective beds.

**Dreamscape (A dream is a wish)**

_Harry stood on a cliff staring over the edge when he heard some one singing._

_Will you come with me?_

_Fallow the path to dreams_

_Slowly they march_

_One by one_

_Singing the song_

_Of the dead_

_Hope and pray for love_

_But deny it in the end_

_ Harry fallowed the voice until he came to a slight hill covered in red roses the sky shined like a sapphire. On the hill stood a girl her back to him, _

_her silver hair blowing in the wind. Her dress was a spotless white. "You've come for me, Harry" Harry tried to walk forward "Who are you?" _

_She turned her head sideways and smiled "I have been given many names by many people." She giggled "You are the chosen one.""Chosen _

_who?" she shook her head "You're the one who will bring forth the Great Age of peace." Harry did not understand "What do you mean by? _

_Great Age? Peace?" Before he could get an answer the sky turned black the wind began to blow harshly pushing him towards the cliff."You will _

_help her raise the Prince of Slytherin, Harry struggled to keep from falling…You will sire powerful children, you shall be great, by the power _

_invested in us."Harry slipped and fell off the cliff into the deep ocean below."Time moving forward and soon the Great age of peace will come."_

**End of Dream(somthings haunt us even in our dreams)**

* * *

Harry jerked awake breathing harshly he reached for his glasses. Sitting up harry looked around the common room feeling shaken. He left his

bed and went into the bathroom; splashing his face with water Harry took a deep breath. He could not remember the dream but only that it

scared him. Sighing Harry walked out of the bathroom and went into the common room to sit before the fire. After entering the room he sat

down on the leather couch. He let his thoughts roam until he fell back to sleep.

"Harry, wake up!" Jerking awake harry sat up his glasses sitting crooked on his face "Wha…what is it?" Rubbing his eyes Harry looked up at

Ron. "Christmas presents!" Ron exclaimed and he ran of to the Christmas tree. Harry fallowed him after tripping over the blanket he had been

wrapped in."I have presents?" Ron gave him a 'no duh' look "Of course you do, Harry." Ron had already ripped into his chocolate from his

mother.

Harry was reluctant at first but shook it off grabbing a golden wrapped box. He looked at it noticing the name on the card. Smiling

Harry ripped into it. After opening the box Harry eye's opened wide. "wats that?""I don't know." Inside of the box laid a Green book inl aid with

emeralds on the front was a snake. Reaching in harry took it out and turned it over, looking inside Ron found a card "He wrote you a card."

Reaching over harry took the card from Ron.

_Dear Harry _

_I hope this gift finds you in time this Christmas morning. This book is filled with spells some old and some forgotten. Some dark, some light. This book can only be understood by you. Please treasure it and learn from it._

_Your friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry was gob smacked he had a gift only for him and only usable by him. That in of it self made him feel special. Ron shook his head after

reading the note "Leave it to a malfoy to do something crazy." Harry smirked at that putting the book back down. He reached for another

loosely wrapped gift . Taking the card off the package he read the note.

_This belongs to your father use it well_.

Harry was eager to see what it could be. A cloak fell out picking it up harry felt the cool silk slipped through his fingers. Wrapping it around

himself he jerked when Ron exclaimed "That's a invisibility cloak, Ron swallowed… They're incredibly rare."Harry Eyes widened "Wait I could use

this to get to the restricted area of the library." Ron acknowledges this with a nod "When would you do it?" "I'll do it tonight." Ron nodded they

finish opening their gifts. Ron groaned at the amount of books he had gotten, but he was not too annoyed considering they where all about

chess verses strategy in real life. Harry was simply glowing from the amount of presents he had gotten from his friends and the weasly family.

They both felt fulfilled and left together to eat breakfast in the great hall.

* * *

**Malfoy Mansion**

Draco felt a migraine coming own, what was he going to do with his parents. He could let them fallow their original path and die. He did not

necessarily want his parent's death; his father had never really hurt him and his mother had always protected him as best as she could. Draco

sighed and walked to his window looking over the snow covered estate. He looked over the spires from the church in the muggle town. He

wished that his father would forget all of his hate against a race of people and atleast learn that both kinds where not to different. Draco kept

mulling it over in his head when it came to him. That's it he would set up his father with a compulsion to study Muggle history and want to

experience some muggle style things. If anyone had passed the draco's room they would have felt a chill run down their spine.

_Dear Draco_

_I am unaware of what you would need a compulsion potion from me for. I hope it is not of the negative nature. Make sure you do not mix it with any type of wine and keep it from any type of heat. _

_Your godfather (who is curious),_

_Severus Snape_

If one sat in a small café sipping tea and reading the News paper. One would turn to pg. 23 paragraph four and read about the oddity of Lucius

Malfoy. Who had been acting off recently involving being seen often in the muggle world libraries and sneaking into muggle cinema's. Wonders

would never cease in this so called Wizarding world.

* * *

**Author: Thats the End of chapter 15 REview please. *stares at you until you click REview* **


	16. Burning bridges

**Author: Heeey out there anyone reading. *chirp**chirp* well here is the chapter 16 pls review for me it is food.**

**Dislaimer: I will not own Jk rowlings works ever, in fact the blonde is my brother *wink***

* * *

dont ever doubt me

I hate you smile

I hate your eyes

I hate your soul

And

I hate the fact you in love with me

and

I with you

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Harry walked silently under his cloak trying not to wake the portraits. Turning the corner he looked for anyone passing by, deciding it was

clear he walked towards the library. Once there he quietly walked to the restricted section. Harry placed his cloak on the table. Walking over to

the many book case's harry stroked the spines of the books. Finally choosing a book with a beaten brown cover harry pulled it from the shelf.

Harry should have known better to open a wizard's book with out precaution.

The book let out a shrill scream, shocked Harry dropped they book and ran grabbing his cloaks he headed back towards the library's

entrance. He came up short when he heard someone coming. "Did you hear that?" Filch entered the room his faithful cat fallowing behind him.

Harry backed up further towards the shadowed walls. Filch pulled his lantern higher, sqinting his eye's to get better look. "I guess it was that

annoying poltergeist, Mrs. Norris." He turned and left, the fading lanterns light fallowing him.

Harry gave a sigh of relief, looking down the dark hallway. Harry silently crept back towards his common room. Half way down the hall he

heard voices "Shh…I know what you're up to." Recognizing that familiar drawl harry crept closer "I will not allow you to get it, understand?"

Harry hearts pounded as he slowly leaned around the corner. Standing on the other side of the wall was Snape, in his entire bat like glory. What

caused harry pause was that fact that he wasn't tormenting a hapless Hufflepuff but Harry's DADA professor Quirrel. "I.I...Don't know w...what

you're talking about S...Snape." Snape grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall "Do not play your childish games with me

Quarrel." He leaned closer "I know you're after the stone."

Harry gasped at this, and then covered his mouth with his hand berating himself. Swiftly he turned and got away. He almost slammed into

Madame Pomphrey, grabbing the handle of a random door and threw himself inside.

Taking a deep breath Harry pulled off his cloak. Looking around the empty room he noticed a mirror. Being the curious Harry Potter he is.

He walked closer to take a look; he jumped back at what he saw. Inside the mirror stood a man and women, the man carried a heavy

resemblance to harry himself. While the women possessed harry's eyes. "Mom…?" "Dad…?" Harry's plaintive whisper seemed to echo in the

chilled room. He reached a hand out slowly and barely caressed his fingers against it. Were these his parents? Flinching from the mirror, he just

stood there staring at the reflection. When a chill of fear touched his spine he turned, grabbed his cloak and rushed back to his dorm. Throwing

himself in bed, Harry would have a fretful sleep that night.

**The Manor **

* * *

Draco was not being the innocent like Harry; he was currently watching his father. Write down facts from a muggle history book, into a

muggle note book with a muggle pin. Smirking, Draco could not think of what was funnier the fact his father had continued this behavior with

out potion influence .Or the fact that his mother had started shopping in muggle shops too.

Whistling Draco walked backed to his room, walking pass the cleaning house elves. Draco contemplated why people complained so much

about the unforgivables when there were far worse spells sitting innocently on pages of books in the Malfoy library. Shrugging he changed into

his pajamas and took off the medallion. He'd gotten more comfortable with his female form and had ordered the house elves to never enter

until he gave permission or was away. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He wanted to see if the golden trio would succeed again. He

laid his head down on his green silk pillows and drifted off into

a pleasant dream.

* * *

**Some where beyond time and thought**

"You are sure he will complete the task?" A tinkling laugh answered the question. "It is not amusing Aega." The voice snapped at her "You

know the risk as well as the rest of our sister's do." Aega gave her sister Hera a look "Yes, I am aware and I assure they will succeed, they will

not let our brothers destroy the world we gave life to." Hera nodded to this and looked deep into the fountain that sat in the middle of the

huge golden painted chamber. "They sleep like babes this night, she smiled…I hope they keep some of the innocents through out their lives."

"So do I, dear sister, so do I."


	17. Cutting strings

**Author: It's been a long time espicially since I am signing for the next year of college and have a job now. Phew and the computer continual shutting down.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own any harry potter characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My soul floats above the ground touching down only in grief

Tip toeing through steel carved halls

Frozen heart beat a under a burden

A wound gained from his deceit

Death the only answer to her madness

* * *

Enjoy~

* * *

What was the point of worrying over it? Draco thought to himself as he watched the house elves pack his trunk for school. Smirking he shook

his head. His father had been slowly but surely letting go of his pureblood superiority which was ironically making the end of Christmas break very

interesting. Since his mother was simply going along with it. He shuddered at the thought of all the hours she spent fawning over her new

stilettos and how "Cute the little muggles where for making them."

Chuckling Draco got up and walked over to the window. Closing his eyes he could still see the fire that had ripped across the front of the

house. Where it had left a trail of burned down rose bushes, and lilies. Opening his eye's he smiled at the thought that every thing would be

changing and no one would get in the way of it. With that thought in mind Draco returned to his ordering of the house elves.

Harry sighed again starring with glazed eyes at the chess bored. "Harry, mate you have to forget about that lousy mirror it's nothing but

trouble." Harry moved from the bored to Ron's concerned face sighing harry leaned back into the leather sofa "I know Ron…Its just that, it was

the first time I had ever seen them." Ron nodded "I get that Harry but Dumbledore told you and not so many words that the mirror was

dangerous."Harry nodded thoughtfully at that, but it still grated on him. He wondered what the mirror was being used for. Shaking off his

melancholy, Harry returned to the game with Ron in which he was being thoroughly thrashed.

The next day Harry and Ron stood at the train stop waiting for their friends to arrive. "Are you sure they're supposed to be here at …" Ron

looked down at the stations watch "2:00, Harry?" Harry nodded "Hermione owled me the time." Ron Shrugged and looked down the tracks. Finally

both could see the smoke coming from the train as it came from behind the trees.

Draco leaned his head against the window of the train compartment. Feeling the cool glass against his for head he sighed. Soon this would all

be over if rain could get her brother to help it would be far easier to achieve his goal this year. "Draco are you okay?" turning his mind away from

his darker thoughts Draco turned towards Hermione "Yes, I was just thinking of all homework we well have once we get back." He gave a weak

smile. Of course this took Hermione into another speech of how she hoped their lessons would be more in-depth next year. Simply nodding his

head along with what she was saying Draco waited patiently for their return to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in the forbidden forest an innocent creature was being hunted. It's heart pounding with ever shaky intake of breath. Usually one

would never be able to over take such like this one, but the evil chasing it had only one goal in mind. And that was the taste of the creatures

blood once it hits its lips and how soothing it would be as it slid downs its throat.

Harry Smiled when as Hermione slammed into him "oh harry I missed you." "I missed you too Hermione. How was Christmas break?" They

stepped back from one another "It was the average holiday… she shrugged, with the tree and tinsel and Yule log." He grabbed her suit case for

her turning towards Draco he smirked"I heard some interesting things about your father." Draco waved his hand to cut him off "Let's not bring

that up shall we."Harry nodded though the smirk never left his lips. Ron smiled "I don't know whats so amusing but if it's at Draco's expense it

probably hilarious." Draco shook his head in wary amusement as the others nodded their heads.

After splitting with Hermione and going to their common rooms they slumped onto their beds." So how was your 2 weeks stuck at Hogwarts."

Harry turned his head towards him "not to exciting…" He was cute off by Ron's snort "oh yes nearly getting caught by filch, getting an invisibility

cloak for Christmas and falling upon a mirror that shows all you desires." Harry glared at him "why not mention almost getting caught by Snape,

sense you're so far ahead." Ron snapped his fingers "Yeah that's what I forgot to mention." Draco gave a look to ceiling, and then brought his

eyes to harry "You seem to never be out of trouble, Harry." Harry sighed "why is it that everyone wants to point that out." "Because it's true."

Ofcourse Ron had to put his two senses in.

"What ever I am going to the great hall to get some dinner, turning to the others… Are you coming?"Ron nodded and jumped up to join him.

They both looked back at Draco "I feel a little tired; I think I'll stay here." "Cool I and Ron will bring something back for you." Draco watched them

leave, sighing he went into the bathroom. Taking off his clothes he removed the medallion slowly the feminine traits appeared "Merde, I wish they

could have turned into a woman later."

**Some where out there**

"Maybe we should have turned him into a woman later on." Hera shook her head …no, it would not have worked his magic would have fought

the change and..." Arachne looked at her "…It's more humorous this way."Arachne rolled her eyes" Hera, you're a fool." "Why thank you sister of

mine."

The next day Draco received a letter.

_My dear Dragon_

_It seems our dear guest has left us but there still remains a problem. _"What problem could there be?"_It seems the jewel you wants is no longer in the hands of or Dear and beloved Hephaestus but in the hands of an old Scottish family some where in the highlands and a long way back it was lost. *If you wish to see it, you might have to arrange A TURN back for three. I believe the family name was Murray._

_See you this summer_

_Yours,_

_Rain and puppy_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author:Hate me for not wrting in a while but punish my muse she is starving for loooove.**

**Dislaimer:I don't own you or me or harry potter but the blonde is mine . rain silly not draco**

* * *

solemn hello's

solemn goodbye's

kiss's at dawn

and

kiss's night

~~~~ lefie

* * *

Chapter 18

Draco slammed his fist against the wall, this would be difficult considering he knew is he left now. Harry and the others would chase after the

philosopher stone . He looked up and stared morosely at the sky above, when he gasp in shock. He did not have to affect the small events he

merely needed to alter the major events . Shaking his head that could be more productive and simply altering each event as it came. He would not

be able to leave until the summer and even then to gain such a jewel would be imperative to the actual rebirth of voldemort. Draco shuddered

even now saying the name caused his stomach to clench in fear. He doubted the faiths for choosing him . Crumbling the letter as he made a fist

Draco turned and walked over to the fire place. He threw the note into the fire and watch be devoured by the flames. He jerked around at the

sounds of voices . It will just have to work and I hope rain understands why it must wait till summer.

Harry stumbled threw the portrait hole thanks to blaise who seemed very eager to return to bed. "Oy watch where your pushing!" Ron

exclaimed catching himself on the wall , for Harry it was to late and had landed right on top of someone pushing up he stared right into silver

eyes. "Sorry, dray " Draco groaned and looked up he chuckled noticing Harry's flushed face "Why Harry if you had wanted a hug all you had to is

ask." He pouted causing the others to laugh louder and made Harry blushed once they where bother back on their feet Harry punched Draco in

the arm." It's not that funny, anyway Draco you should have come the supper Dumbledore did another weird speech again." Waving his arms

around run he leapt onto the couch "dogglbard, ginggle bat and newety- bomb." Ron grinned "It was bloody hilarious." Blaise laughed "Not as

funny as you when the pudding exploded in your face." Ron's ears flushed in embarrassment.

Draco shook his head "Well unlike you Gents it is bed time for those who want to be lovely in the morning." " A lovely mess perhaps, princess."

Snickering Harry and Ron laughed at what blaise said. Ignoring them Draco left them laughing in the slytherin common room.

Harry glared at the wall in his DADA class Quirrel was stuttering again. And on top of that his head was aching . Leaning forward he

methodically banged his head on the desk. He wish the class would end soon stopping he turned his head to the right only to see Draco taking

notes and commenting every so often on Hermione's notes. Sighing he waited for the bell to ring. "Finally. Ron exclaimed… I thought that class

would go on for hours." " Ronald, any time spent in a class room is to long for you."

Hermione smartly quipped causing Ron to glare at her. He mumbled under his breath as they walked into the library. Finally settling down in

the far corner of the library. Faraway from Mistress prince hawk like eyes. Harry eyes turned intense "What have you found out about the

philosopher ?" "Well…, Hermione pulled a dusty book, I found out that he was an alchemist and that created a stone that cold create gold but…"

She looked up puzzled "I can't seem to fine the connection t Dumbledore." The boys leaned back each one's face taking a thoughtful façade, "I

remember, Ron exclaimed … He the guy who created the immortality elixir that comes from that philosy…what's it ." Hermione eyes sharpened "do

you suppose that Dumbledore hid the stone in the school and some one is aiming to get it."

Draco hid his smirk things where coming along slowly but perfectly.

**somewhere outhere**

"I believe the poor dears are onto somthing." Hera sighed "This makes things entirely to easy." Arachne glared "Well I for one agree with the faited mother to be, he should only focuse on major events and preparing of the last hoorah." Hera just stared at her "Really, at her questioning look... who says hoorah anymore arachne." Arachne glared "I do, go a problem with that." Hera turned her face away "No, no none at all."

* * *

**Author:**yaay **yaay I have returned gosh break in my life scrreeeched to a halt alowing to right the 18th chapter and also revise the 14th chapter wich all of you know I wrote while half asleep. I love those who have reviewed for me . I am sad to say my omputer has crashed atleast and lost all of data atleast 6 times. *sniffle sniffle* I lost all hope in this story unitil I reread it I will continue it and correct it as I go along.**

**lovvves pls review**


	19. Re start

**Author: looong tiime right well...it took me forever to get re-liven over this story. i lost everything, and I mean everyhitng. outline , thoughts, passion so insteasd of wasting your time i started another story. Now I am restarting this one, finshing and planning the sequel**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything from JK rowling infact we negotiated the sharing of males.**

******

* * *

**

******loosed tounges**

**devoured**

**souls**

**preening killer**

**meet devils square.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 **

**April**:

Draco looked over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. Fearing discovery he quickly walked into the room of requirement. Taking a

deep breath he, glared at the wall. Really rain, really. She had to send the Time turner during the daylight. He pushed off the wall, walking over

the couch. That was situated in front of the fire. Dropping his bag down by the sofa, he then laid down on the sofa breathing deeply. He

wondered if he was going to make it at all. Closing his eyes he drifted into simple slumber.

Lights were going on and off; time seemed to repeating over and over again. Draco looked towards the clouds that where floating

backwards. Hearing a cry he stood, walking towards the sound he found himself standing on top of water looking down. He jerked back when he

saw eyes looking back at him. Breathing hard he stood captivated by the lifeless black staring up at him. When the distorted face began to speak,

Draco shook his head steeping back "Your dead, finger slid above the surface going for his ankle…Nooo! Don't come near me!" He ran, like the

coward they had taunted him as being. He ran away from his past. He jerked awake breathing hard the room, was cast in low lighting he twisted

when he heard something move.

"Whose there?" Nothing else moved, relaxing against the sofa Draco closed his eyes trying not letting the tear fall from his eyes. Whispering

to himself he gathered he scattered thoughts. "Come one, Come on, Draco your not there anymore. You're here and safe." After Gathering his

thoughts, he stood grabbing his bag he headed for the door. He paused for moment, swallowing a silent scream he walked out into the Hall.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning to Ron's normal groining. "How can they expect us to actually function this early in the (Yawn) morning." Harry

threw pillow at him "Please refrain from the "I hate Morning "monologue, Ron." Ron gave him a disgruntled look, mumbling he went to the

bathroom and shut the door with a sharp click. Harry stuck his tongue at the door. Before seeing Draco's grey eyes looking over the cover. "Your

not avoiding themorning like Ron is you now are Draco."Rolling his eyes, Draco threw the covers off and climbed out of the bed. "You and Ron are

the ones' who had the problem at the beginning ofthe year." Harry sheepishly blushed at that, considering he had been a difficult morning person.  
"Well at least I got used to it… he shot Draco a dirty look, thanks to someone and their ice water buckets. " Draco shrugged and walks passed a

freshly showered Ron into the bathroom.

Harry Potter now dressed banged on the bathroom Door "Come one Draco we're going to be late." "Stop that Potter, perfection takes time."

Rolling his eyes' from across the room, Rom grabbed Blaises' arm and dragged him out. Shouting over his shoulder "_We_ will be in the great hall

eating."

* * *

Harry sighed when the door finally opened. Admitting into the room, the perfect blond "You are incorrigible, you know that." Draco merely smirked

"Lead the way, oh imperfect saint." They finally arrived in the great hall only to be stopped by the one and only Hermione Granger. Draco took a

step back at her glare, really that glare would always scare him considering, he had seen it across a battlefield at one time. Her eyes though

zeroed immediately on Harry "Harry, Hagrid invited us to come have tea with him this afternoon; turning to Draco she looked apologetic…sorry

Draco." Draco raised hands "Oh,trust me granger I am not sorry at all to miss out on whatever surprise Hagrid has lurking in his hut."Considering

it's something that flies and blows fire, but he would keep that to himself. Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and turned to Draco"I don't know

why everyone seems to not like you?" Draco raised his chin "Because I am quite beautiful, nothing but jealousy, really." He pointed to his cheek, ,

"See how adorable these are cheeks and this gorgeous facial stuc- ack…" Harry shoved laughing "hahaha, really…why is everyone suspiciousof

you. I mean every time I go to Dumbledore he asks questions and Snape keeps hinting crap about you."Draco simply shrugged "I have no inkling,

at Harrys' look he blanched, I swear…look I already told you about my father and I am not him. Theyprobably don't want the "Boy-Who-Lived"

associating with the son of a death eater." While Draco acted like it meant nothing at all. It actuallybothered Harry a lot, that people he trusted

were judging Draco based on his fathers actions. "Well whatever you're my best friend and I want them the respect that."

* * *

Slightly taken aback Draco finally noticed that Harry had his hand fisted in the robe like a child. Cringing on the inside Draco finally realized

that to Harry he was his life raft in a turbulent sea. He wondered what would happen when he disappeared at the end of 6th year, but that was a

long time away. Sighing, he finally put hand on top of Harries' hand "Harry, what ever believe does not change that we will be best friends, he

paused…Okay" Harry nodded. "Now let's get to class before McGonagall takes points from her _favorite _Slytherins.

* * *

**REVIEW: Heeey leave a review if u like or hate or despise my story...it will make me write more lol**


	20. Stomping Monster

**Author: Tres Bien Yall have returned to read more...is it that good lol my muse over there (points to person in corner who has a blank stare) have been forced to help. She doesnt li...**I WISH THIER WAS A PLACE FOR EVIL, UGLY, AND B*ACK* NOOO NOT THE GUMMMMYSSS AAAGHH.**some times I wonder where she gets it from. anyway thank you for reading. *bows* now for some tea.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own any of those characters, but is prostituting blondes illegal in england...It is...well that somthing new.**

* * *

**Garish monsters shuffle threw hallways**

**searching for promise treats**

**one by one**

**they stomp and grunt**

**looking for you heart**

**as their favorite treat**

**~~lethie**

* * *

Draco leaned on the desk flipping threw his journal. Muttering to himself, he flicked his eyes to the clock checking the time 7:45. Time seemed to slow down as he waited for Ron and Harry to return. He stood stretching trying to pop that annoying tightness in his lower back. Hearing the most disgusting sound in the world, Draco peered around the corner. Nott hands where waving around as he excitedly bragged about something. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to go pick up his journal, when he heard the word "dragon". Sighing, he stopped and groaned silently leaning against the wall he prepared for a long and painful experience of listening in on Nott's "glorious" discovery.

The next morning Draco stared at harry from across the table in the great hall. Waiting for the boy to break down and confess. Instead he got the fidgeting and awkward conversation, really was it that hard to just let him know that _Hagrid_ had a dragon. Wait, yes…yes it was. Harry probably thought Draco would start screaming about how _idiotic_ Hagrid was and then Draco would lay into _him_ about how stupid he was. Draco mentally sighed at the mother role that Harry had written him into.

Leaning over the table he went for the apple on the plate in front of Harry. He laughed when both Harry and Ron jumped, really he wasn't that bad. Taking a huge bite he chewed watching them both fidget. "So...o what are we going to do about the reptilian bug?" Both Harry and Rons' eyes met Draco's. Ron was the first to speak "Bloody hell, how did you find out?" Draco rolled his eyes "Watch your language Ron, and really I found out because Nott, who we both know is a fool. Fallowed you both to Hagrids' (he must have been _really _bored.) and bragged about how he was going to get you both in trouble."

The two boys turned their glares to the boy at the end of table, who was gesticulating with his hands, probably more delusional bragging about his greatness. Returning their gazes to Draco they leaned in so no one would over hear. Harry decided to go ahead and tell Draco the plan. "I, Ron and Hermione are going back tonight because Rons' brother is willing to take Norbert." Draco nodded "That's all well in good but how are you going to take a goblin sized Dragon too him with out anyone noticing?" Both Harry and Ron looked at each other grinning, and at the same time said "Invisibility, Activate!" Draco rolled his eye's grabbing his bag. He chewed on his apple as he went to class.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Draco watched everyone be lectured from the shadows of the hallway. The words he felt that he wanted to use were "pathetic" or maybe "losers", but that would be his childish side having its own rant. Considering he had fallowed behind to make sure nothing else would happen. Surprise, Surprise everyone else had thought of the same thing, dipping and dodging the Teachers had become like a game of hide and seek. Luckily he was better at hiding than they were at seeking. Hopefully Ron would have his hand seen too; he would need it for the next great adventure.

Draco watched as Harry walked back in forth ranting about Nott and McGonagall. How they were "out to get him" and "Ruining his life with detention". Nothing else was said aside from the usual hatred towards Nott and exasperation with McGonagall. "One more time, I swear he says another smug, idiotic thing to me, and POW, right in the kisser." Grunting he fell into the chair beside Draco. He stared morosely into the fire, before he noticed Draco's shoulders shaking. "You're no help." He said indignantly glaring at Draco's reddened face, "You do know right now your resembling a tomato."

That of course caused Draco to gasp in shock, "Potter, must I repeat that no matter what emotion I show, a _Malfoy_ will never resemble a Tomato." A loud voice coming from the upstairs shouted "No they often resemble a _ferret_." Harry fell from the chair laughing. Draco simply huffed and mentally put Blaise down as the next one to die.

* * *

Rain smoothed the front of her dress, ignoring the man across the table. One would think he was impatient, "Honey, please do calm yourself it's ruining my chi." The man across the table snorted, "If your brother get's caught this whole business operation will go down the drain." Rain lifted her midnight eyes to his face, "My brother is the…", "Best!" They both turned around to see a young man who resembled Rain standing behind them. Taking a chair he ordered a drink, "Really, it's as if you think I'm incompetent…pouting, I'm the best and I will always get the job done." Sirius of course ignored this and went ahead and asked "Did you get the crystal?" Raziel sipped his drink slowly, noticing Sirius' twitching he decided to answer before he was stabbed. "Yes and no…" Sirius wanted to punch him, just one would release all his anger, and turning to Rain he said this.

Smirking Rain turned to her brother "Raziel, please get on with it." Raziel shrugged "Alright so I got the Crystal (who would have thought the muggles where going to give it to Beyonce as an "award") Anyway the actual titanium time turner is sitting in the halls of a church in Mecca. Sirius groaned "No one can go there with out sponsorship, wizards and muggles alike are always trying to go there, and on top of that we are supposed to steal from a countries church and survive." Rain merely looked at him and her brother, "Well, Raziel call your friends we are going to Mecca, pack lightly."

* * *

"I often wonder if we made the right choose." Arachne looked over at Hera, "I think we should give him another dream." Hera shrugged "I won't go against that, but I do not doubt our choice. I warned you about the cost of what we did." The cost sat in front of them two Tattered cloths that where being shredded and quilted at an impossible rate. "He must succeed or the entire world will become a tattered cloth of time." Arachne nodded, and then glancing over she noticed the necklace Hera was wearing. "Is that the necklace, Poseidon gave me?" Hera covered her throat quickly avoiding Arachnes' gaze."I don't know what you're talking about." Arachne glared "You little B…."

* * *

**Author: So you probably how I'm going to do the whole murray thing, Ive decided to write a whole new part it' will be 3 long,long,long chapters that will tell the story of finding a certain "stone" from the murrays. and Crown of Fire and the chamber of secrets is in the works right now "YAAAAAY" confetti confetti... yeeaah so You know what to do REView. You might notice changes I am correcting other chapters so don't get loost lol**

**Saaa(1) yoooo(2) naraaa(3)**


	21. Rusty Halor

**Author:NEVER ENDING LIFE AND THE PHILOSPHER STONE(the rest)hahahehehe Okay so I'm back you would not_ believe _year I've had buuut I'm back with the time and bunnies flowing so send me a review full of curses if ya want I'm back to finish this and to start prt 2 draco's not done yet lol**

**Dislaimer: I Don't own any of the characters.."what!I've never kidnapped anyone in my life.""What Blondie and Burnett...naaah rope. Who told you that.?"**

* * *

**Months, days**

**on the whole**

**I've seen**

**sun**

**moon**

**and none**

**compare to**

**you**

**~~~ lefie/aoife**

* * *

Draco cared not at all, that Blaise was sitting in his chair. He was upset that the world seemed to be working

against him. It really wasn't fair so he felt him pushing Blaise out of his chair was the perfect solution. "Ouch, what

the heckwas that for, Malfoy?" Draco smirked and gracefully regained his seat, "Blaise we have conversed about

this; glaringdown at Blaise,"This is my chair due to the ability to see the notes on the board." Blaise slightly

dumbfounded just nodded along with the blondes reasoning and pouted. Ron (who often brainwashing) and who

had been watching the whole thing laughed behind his hand and avoided Blaises' glare. Giving him a hand when he

stood up, Ron watched Blaise walk over to pansy and sit down. "You know you're going to have to watch out for any

type of prank he might play on you." Draco smiled, "I'm sure your hero complex will protect, oh delicate me, from

the evil Blaise."

Ron rolled his eyes and retook his seat beside Draco.

* * *

During the class with Flitwick, Draco allowed his mind to wander. Everything was being brought to together

seamlessly. If left a lot room open for mistakes, currently one of them being a glass wearing brunette. Huffing,

Draco didn't know what to do about tonight's detention involving Nott and Harry. Feeling agitated he started

tapping his Pencil on his desk (something forced on him by his farther). He didn't notice Ron's eye twitch or the

many glares that where being sent his way even by the teacher. He really didn't notice anything until something

hit the side of his face, and landed on the desk. Smoothing a hand on his cheek he opened the note. On the page

was a small drawn picture of harry…

**STOP THE TAPPING, CAN'T LEARN AS IT IS WITH NOTT NEXT TO ME! _ Aright!**

Draco laughed; Harry was forced to sit with Nott in every class due to the stunt with the dragon. Turning back to

Prof. Flitwick Draco retuned into the discussion.

* * *

Harry glared at Nott from beneath his bangs as Hagrid explained what they would be doing. Harry didn't really

hear Hagrids question but he answered "We are hunting down annoying brats like Nott." Ron and Hermione gave

him look causing him to blush in reaction lowering his head "Sorry, unicorn blood drinker is who we're hunting."

Hagrid shook his shaggy head and turned, around heading into the woods. Sense he had already split everyone

up. Harry, Nott, and Fang all fallowed him; Harry wished he could be lying in his common room annoying Draco. A

noise caught his attention raising his lamp he turned to Nott, "Did hear that?" Nott glared at him, "Is little potter

afraid of the dark?" Harry frowned at him, and turned back towards the sound he heard. Walking pass some

bushes, they came upon…"Something", was the only Harry could describe it. Whatever it was, it was the reason

for all the dead unicorns. For it was currently drinking from one. Harry took a step back fallowed by Nott whose

watery-blue eyes where popping out of his head; Fang had run away long ago. When the "Thing" looked up and

spotted them Harry felt his heart freeze. Before he knew it went through him, bringing with it a feeling of untold

horror. Harry fell down unconscious filled with the feeling of foreboding.

He awoke later only to find himself on the back of a horse, looking up he realized…,"Centaur." Feeling his brain

shutting down again Harry allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

Harry fidgeted under Draco's glare; really it wasn't as if he looked for trouble. Harry decided he could stay quiet

just as long as Draco. The latter having decided it wasn't worth it anymore, "So you met a centaur named

Firenze." Harry nodded smiling slightly, "He was pretty cool aside from his habit of responding with "Mars shines

red this night", I was honestly hoping I could see him use his bow." Draco nodded along with Harry's talk as he

thought of ways the Centaurs' could be of use to him. He was taken out of plotting' when harry waved his hand

in front of his eyes, jerking back Draco looked at him." What?" Harry smirked, "So, Draco didya miss me?" Draco

huffed and walked towards the sleeping. "Miss you and the trouble? No way, but I do need you around to tell me

I'm gorgeous all the time." Laughing he jumped into his bed. Harry glared at him; he went into his bathroom to

get ready for bed. In the bathroom Harry stared at himself, lifting his bangs he looked at the swollen lightning

mark.

He refused to worry Draco over the Voldemort issue; He hoped that this wasn't a bad sign.

* * *

Ron kept his eyes closed hoping he would go away. "Ron, I really need your help, look Hermione has already

agreed to help me." Taking a deep breath, Ron finally opened his eyes. "Harry, I really don't think this is a good

idea…" He stopped at Harry's pouting face, "Are you sure he will be there tonight." Harry nodded, "I'm sure that

the bite on your hand was not that terrible…" Ron snorted," Any how the fact is we have to go ask Hagrid about

the little….animals…before we can pass that test for potions." Ron sighed and muttered as he stood to go along

with them, "Honestly, school was supposed to be three things sports, goofing and, girls, but here I am about to

ask about spider from a giant." Harry chose to ignore the mumbling and dragged Ron behind them.

* * *

They met with Hermione, in front before tromping their way to Hagrids. Harry began to day dream while trying

to drown out Hermione and Ron's arguing voices. "Did we ever ask Hagrid who gave him the dragon?" Both Ron

and Hermione both stopped and looked at Harry, "I mean no one just walks around with a dragon's egg do

they?" Ron shook his head, and grew thoughtful, "Maybe they wanted something from him." Harry jerked around,

"You don't think…." Hermione who had been fallowing along, immediately Began running downhill until she made it

to Hagrid, who had just walked outside, "HAGRID!" Hagrid smiled "Well hello 'emione what brings you down

here?" Hermione took a moment to catch her breath, meanwhile Ron and Harry fell in behind her. Harry caught

his breath, "Hagrid, when you got the dragon's egg who gave it to you? Hagrid frowned for a minute, "Some

bloke who bought me some drinks, asked if I wanted it, but said in exchange he wanted to know how to calm his

three headed hound down, I told him all 'e needed was a bit of music." Harry felt the air leave him, tonight. They

would be going after the stone, tonight. Turning to Hermione he saw the same look. "Dumbledore…." "Harry,

Dumbledore's not here." Quickly the trio ran back to the building to find someone to tell.

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes as Nott tried to convince him to join the "Dark" side. This really was getting old, he

wondered if he had sounded this crazy. Narrowing his eyes he decided no, no malfoys had class no matter what

they did. Deciding he was through listening to Nott. He raised his hand, "Look, Nott you're…ah…speech was very

entertaining, but …cough…I think you should talk with…" Draco looked around the dimly lit common room for

someone. His eyes alighted on Pansy who caught him staring and shook her head. "Parkinson would lo…ove to

here all about the pureblood supremacy." Pansy tried to stop Draco, after he dragged Nott to her, but he slipped

through her fingers "Damn!" she took a deep breath and decided to stiffen her face into blankness, and allowed

her mind to wander amongst a land of dead Draco's.

* * *

"Why are you running?" Draco jerked around at the smooth voice question. He found himself under the probing

glare of Prof. Snape. Draco often had to suppress his violent rage towards this man. Sometimes at his worst

moments he found his wand in his hand, before he could rationally stop himself. "Sorry, Professor I was on my

way to Ms. Pomefreys." "Ah." Draco wondered at these times whether it would kill people to go head and say

what their thinking. Like, 'Ah Draco's farther probably is violent.' Not some simple 'ah' that carried the weight of

your entire existence….where were we again? "Mister Malfoy please find, it in your heart to walk in the hallways

rather than galloping through them like an elephant." Draco nodded keeping his head down. With that Snape

continued down the hall and around the corner. Draco looked up after a minute and stuck his tongue out. "Dumb,

bat I'll be the reason you survive the war, hmph." Draco straightened his robes and quickly walked towards the

infirmary only to slam into the grand three. "Ouch! Dammit Potter, Weasley and, Granger what are you doing

running in the halls?"They all shifted under his quick silver gaze.

They all thought, "We are going to get it!"

* * *

**Author:...Yeah long time no see finally got the account fixed sooo review if ya want ta..._my fans!_**_"Why would they when you've been on sieasta..GAK hey! Put that down AAGGH!"_


	22. dead promise

**Author:So if anyone is still reading this story...lol than one more chapter till the end ...waaagh! . such a long...loong rode pls enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone but rain.**

* * *

**Sacrificed soul**

**has no one**

**to hold**

**let go**

**pay your fee**

**death only takes**

**one coin**

**~ anonymous **

* * *

Hermione reluctantly walked towards Draco. It wasn't easy having to explain to the blond, sometimes she felt as if she were two and he the grown adult. "Umm, we are going to stop, she hesitated when he folded his arm in front of his chest…"Umm, to stop the V…Voldemort from getting the stone." She quickly bowed her head for the, obvious scolding Draco would give them all. Draco, placed a hand on his forehead, and groaned with feeling. He would have laughed at the way Harry and Ron jumped. "I guess I'll be fallowing on an adventure."

The golden three of course immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him off on the way to sure felt annoyance, a great annoyance towards the challenges. One, the plant really hadn't been necessary. Two; chess wasn't at all that difficult as long as you knew the rules. Three, flying …really these challenges had been made for the golden three. All Draco had to do was walk behind them then mysteriously disappear into the dark, spooky, shadowy corner. He did feel a pinch of guilt because he was the one, to plant the trap in the first place. Pushing Potter out of the way hadn't been the idea …but Potter was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

"DRACO!" "HARRY, WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING." Harry was frantic searching the dark for a mere flash of blond hair. One minute they were cautiously walking through the dark, the next Draco was pushing him out of the way, of some creature. "Harry, we have to keep going, I'm sure he's alright Draco always bounces back." Harry, forcer himself to believe in Hermione, she wouldn't lie to him. Gathering his nerves he went forward to the next challenge promising himself, that he would protect her.

"Well, this is a shocker." Draco muttered, as he watched "The Dark Lord" make his menacing speech from the back of Quirrels head. It really was quite disgusting, the hissing and mad shouting…cheesy, really. Draco surprised at the amount of pity he felt, turned his focus towards the mirror. "Malfoys, don't live on the backs of peoples head."

Harry, was beyond scared, terror was more like it. Sheer terror but, he wouldn't let this…monster have the stone. And when he realized his hands were causing it pain. He placed them on Voldemort's face even though his head felt as if it would explode. He felt his eyesight going out, each breath felt harder to breathe. They bother fell to the ground as Quirell turned into dust. Harry passed out to the sound of, "Kill the boy…"

Draco stepped out from behind the mirror and looked at the spot where Voldemort had been. All that was left was ash and bone. Shaking himself out his stupor he walked over to Harry, kneeled beside him. Placing his palm against Potters cheek, he sighed, "You will only find peace in sleep, and even that he will eventually even take that from you, he removed his hand only to pick the stone from harry's grasp…"You will be happy to know, you did save the day…but I will save our future." Returning to his feet, he walked out of the room, to later be found knocked out at the entrance.

* * *

"Are you playing a game?" Draco looked up from his notebook, only to be staring at Prof. Dumbledore. He blinked for a moment only to realize the part of the diary, had turned into a soduko puzzle. He smiled looking back up, "Yes, but I seem to keep getting lost in thought." He slipped the book back under the pillow, "Is there something you wanted Prof. Dumbledore." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be seeking something from him, seeming to find what he was looking for he blinked…finally. "Nothing, dear boy I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and not feeling any discomfort." Draco smiled and shook his head, "Nope, I feel fine; I just can't wait to get out of here. He looked around…Something about pale walls makes me feel antsy." Dumbledore, nodded and they talked a little more before he finally left.

"I thought he would never leave, sheesh." From behind one of the bed screens, appeared Rain, she sashayed over to the chair next to his bed and sat down. "Well, dear the things wanted were hard to find but we manage to get or hands on everything." She waited for Draco to get over the obvious shock of seeing her. "What…Why are you here?", he had decided glaring was the way to go, "Well, I got bored with waiting, and I wanted to see the place, I would be working in." She grinned; Draco wondered if he was the only one who thought it look feral. He sighed, and relaxed against the back of the bed, "So, you've seen it, what do you think?"

Rain glanced around the room, before looking him in the eye, "It's old and field with light loving ignorance. I sense the amount of children here who are special, yet have no way to express themselves. I, will tell you that there is potential here, yes a lot of potential." Draco, nodded until he noticed another type of glint in her eyes, "No, Potter is mine…you can't play with him." Rain smirked, standing back up she walked over to the window, "My, aren't we possessive…well if you wish to keep him, her face grew serious; you must finish your mission, catch ya later." She disappeared into the light right before, Potter himself walked through the door.

* * *

**Author: Yaaay almost there pls review SAyyoo~nara chu**


	23. Goodbye Sorrows

**Author: Phew this is the last chapter of Never Ending Story and the Philospher Stone. Which only means Part Two is next lol Along with the Summer Editiong Detailing Draco's adventure to getting something from the Murrays. lol So pls review and Enjoy.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings Characters **

**Thank You for Reading**

* * *

**Sister hold my hand**

**I won't breathe**

**till time stops**

**Lost though we maybe**

**It ends**

**at **

**Three**

**~~Lefie**

* * *

**Chapter END**

* * *

Draco settled himself comfortably against the pillows. Watching Potter standing in front of the infirmary door, twisting his finger in his sweater he felt guilt. But this was something he would have to get over, for in the future he would play an even more twisted role. "Potter, Harry flinched…are you going to stand there all day?" Harry slowly began to walk forward, each step seeming to take excruciatingly long. Draco insides curdled, this was the beginning of the on going self-blame that would later lead to the self destruction of the supposed hero. Sitting up abruptly Draco, slammed his hand down on the bed rail. "Enough!" Harry jumped, jerking his head up, "I feel insulted that you are acting as if, I would toss aside our friendship over a mere accident that even you could not have controlled." "But I…If it wasn't for me…I" Harry ended helplessly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He hadn't cried when Dudley at the age of 5 had ripped the head off his favorite bear. But here in front of Draco he could feel himself ready to ball. Draco's eyes were fierce, "If you asked me again I would still go, knowing that this would happen, Potter.

You insult me and yourself feeling guilt that is misplaced. No matter what happens I will be your friend." He leaned back against the pillows, moving around to get comfortable again, "Now, come here, harry walked forward…How are Hermione and Ron?" Harry sat in the chair next to the bed, sniffling "T…Their fine, actually Ron said he was glad he could end this year with a bang…Literally." Draco smirked, "Well I'm sure he's happier, about the bragging rites his gained, 'Big Brothers, guess what I did. I defeated Voldemort with _the_ Harry Potter' Well that's better for him I guess. What about you?" Harry slumped, now wearing smiling, "I was of course scolded by the bat, but later at the banquet he clapped for us, ah!"

Draco's eye sharpened on the 'us' part, "Why…did…he…do that?" Harry covered his mouth, looking everywhere but Draco. "Harry…!" Jerking his head towards Draco, he sighed, "Because both Gryffindor and Slytherin won the house cup." Harry covered his ears and waited for the explosion, "WHA…T!"

* * *

"Draco it's not that bad." Draco grumbled and turned his eyes towards the window of the train cabin, which everyone had squashed themselves into. Finally rolling Harry turned his eyes to look, over at Ron and Blaise who were seated on the floor, playing an intense game of chess. While, Neville, Pansy, and Hermione were going over next year's class list, Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. Nearly falling asleep he jerked when hearing the cabin door slammed open. Nott, stood there as big as you please, his two guards Crabe and Goyle flanking his sides.

"If it isn't it the lo…AGGH!" With slam Nott hit the other side of the hallway, standing in the center of the Compartment with his wand still smoking was Neville; he turned his wand towards the other two, "Bugger off, or the next one will be hitting one of you two." They grabbed Nott and dragged him away; everyone stared wide eyed at him. He put his wand away, looking sheepish he looked at them all, "What? They where getting annoying." Draco laughed followed by Harry, which started everyone else off.

* * *

Draco watched as harry was taken to his uncles car. He had prepared a perfect room for him already, he was sure Harry would love it. Sighing, he turned towards the downtown of London, having shrunk his trunk; he was able to quickly navigate towards a café that was sitting in the center of an alley. Its sign was missing a 'O' in the word 'Gumiho' making it only 'Gumi'. He walked through the doors, to be met with the site of three people sitting to left in a corner. A young women with golden blond hair, pulled back into a bun, her pale skin, and black eyes seemed ill matched. While across from her trading insults was a young man who looked exactly the same aside from the sun bronzed skin. Watching them both a man who seemed to leek danger he black hair pulled back in a cue, His blue eyes sparkled with humor. Draco walked towards them, "Are you ready?" They all stood grabbing their bags, they fallowed him out.

The customers would later wonder how the young man walked out becoming a young woman, and those fallowing her seeming to disappear into a ripple in the air. But they would play it off as imagination, because magic doesn't exist or…does it.

The End of Part 1

* * *

**Author: PLSS Look forward to more Don't give up on me yet llol**

**Summer Wings Comes out May 20th**

**And**

**Snake jewel and Chambers of Secrets May 25th**


End file.
